Blossom is a four letter word: P I N K
by Pollie T
Summary: Blossom may be the leader, but everyone knows she needs to loosen up. So who comes to the rescue? Berserk! She and with the help of pinks music videos, just might be able to loosen Blossoms attitude. First story, constructive criticism welcome but I think it might get better as I go along. Read and review!
1. Berserk on a sugar high

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I don' own the Powerpuff girls or Pink or anything else. The girls and boys and etcetera are all fifteen. Now read****.**

* * *

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

It's Friday night and I'm stuck here at home, again, just like every other day. It's seven-thirty, I've already finished my homework (big surprise) and now I'm watching television. Bubbles is at a slumber party with her friends and Buttercup went night surfing. Man I wish something would happen right now. RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG! Finally, something to do! I leaped off the couch to answer the phone, robbery at the bank. Flying out, I called my sisters, but I think I might have to handle this on my own.

I busted in to find that the thieves are the Rowdyruff Boys, I should've known!

"What's wrong, boys? You ran out of money again?" I asked, getting in position to fight. Where are my sisters?

"It's nice to see you too pinky. Where are the rest of your sisters, or are you working alone now?" Brick smirked. I growled and launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground. I couldn't fight all three of them though, and they got away. That's when my sisters decided to show up.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" I screamed my head off.

"Blossom calm down," Bubbles said, but it's hard to take her seriously in her baby blue pajamas. You'd think that if she shows up late, she'd at least bother to change.

"Yeah Bloss, you're as red as Brick's hat." Buttercup said, wearing normal although wet clothes. At least she changed.

"It doesn't matter, they got away anyways." I said, taking off. I got home and sulked into my room. I looked into my mirror, am I really as distressed and uptight as everyone said I was? Next thing I know, two arms reached out of the mirror and pulled me in before I even had a chance to scream.

**NARRATOR'S P.O.****V.****  
**

Blossom hit the floor hard as she fell into the Berserk's room, leader of the Powerpunk Girls. She looked at her with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Berserk, aren't you supposed to be in a rehabilitation center?" Blossom asked.

"Nope! They let me out early 'cause of good behavior! Now all I have to do is take this weird medication…oh well. Aren't you happy!?" Berserk practically yelled with a huge smile on her face.

"Umm…" Blossom started.

"Great! Anyways, the reason why you're here is so you can join my rehab center!" Berserk continued. "I've been stalking you and you _really _need to loosen up and have some fun! So, I decided to help you! Aren't I such a good person? Say yes, remember they're watching."

"Wow, that's um, really nice of you but if it's all the same…I think I'm going to leave now, and check your medicine while I'm at it," Blossom said as she looked for Berserk's medicine.

"Oh you can't, I already closed the portal." Berserk announced, unaware of Blossom's widening eyes, "Yep, the only way you can get back to your dimension is if you loosen up and I'm going to help you with that. It's called volunteer hours, and I need to do that to get this stupid anklet off me." She pointed out the tracking device. Blossom decided that she had no other choice and agreed, and silently prayed nothing bad happens.


	2. Heartbreaking reunion

**Hope this chapter is better. r&r! ^.^**

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

There are only three reasons why I agreed to Berserks' little deal. One, I can go back home since I can't think of any other way. Secondly, I really do need to find a way to relax. It's time people stop saying things about me, even if I don't become the perfect one anymore. It's so hard to act like that all the time anyways. Thirdly, I don't know what would happen if I made Berserk angry while she's medication.

"So, my plan is simple. Back at the center, they made me act like a good person and be around good so it will eventually rub off on me. So that's what I'm going to do, you are going to act crazy until it becomes natural, _comprende?_"

"Berserk, if you think I'm going to be in bars and all that, you are way off. I mean, there's no way this is going to work, _comprende?_" Wait, what I just say?

"YOU SEE IT'S ALREADY WORKING! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD WORK! HA! Now I don't want you to act like me, you wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Hey!" I started, but she kept mumbling to herself.

"No she's too crazy, maybe, nah too emo." Then she started looking through a bunch of CDs. "Too dark, too slutty, too annoying, and PERFECT!" I jumped up at her sudden outburst. I got up and Berserk shoved a Pink album in my face.

"I don't think so, I mean I love her music and all but I can't act like her!" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly like her, just her music videos. I've heard you sing, and you sing kind of like her plus your favorite color is pink and so are your eyes, it makes sense!" She chattered like a squirrel and started shaking, so I agreed and called the rehab center to warn them about Berserk's reaction to the medicine. Turns out she's not allowed to eat sugar while taking the treatment and I saw an empty cupcake tray in the corner of my eyes, which explains so much.

"Berserk, I'll do this if you promise not to eat anything with sugar for the next few days," I took the cupcake out of her hands and started eating it. She's not a bad cook.

"But eating no sugar is like eating nothing! I'm going to starve!" She started crying, so I grabbed a carrot and shoved it into her mouth.

"Tomorrow, we'll go visit the rehab center. There, we'll,"

"VISIT MY SISTERS! Oh thank you so much Blossom!" Berserk interrupted me. Visit her sisters, sure, why not? I borrowed some of her pants and a tank top and went to sleep. I wanted to sleep on the couch, but she insisted we sleep on the same bed; I didn't really care so I did as I was told.

_**-THE NEXT MORNING—**_

"WHAT ARE DOING ON MY BED WEARING MY CLOTHES!?" Berserk screamed and kicked me off her bed. Apparently she didn't remember much of what happened last night. After she calmed down, I explained what happened. She didn't trust me much, but she seemed kind of happy that she's going to see her sisters, and that she's going to control me for the next few days. I gulped in nervousness.

"Here," she gave me a hot pink blouse and black ripped jeans. "You probably have to wash your clothes anyways; I might have gotten some cupcake frosting on them last night." She dressed herself in a black skirt, a hot pink spaghetti strap and a black leather jacket and gave me her jean jacket. I put my hair in its usual long ponytail, and my crazy counterpart put her hair down with her ribbons popping out everywhere. Berserk took her medicine, which also restrains her powers so I had to drive her there. When we got to the center, I checked in and asked if we could see the rest of the punks. I followed the nurse to see Brat first. Berserk was happy because they separated the three of them for who knows how long and as much as she tried to hide it, Berserk was smiling. We went into Brat's room, which was an azure colored little room, without the nurses since I can handle being alone there. It felt nice to see Brat and her sister together, until she saw me and tried to attack me. That's when Berserk explained what's going on and Brat laughed at the thought of me being as badass as Pink and also at Berserk on a sugar high.

"Well Blossom, once I have to do _my_ volunteer hours, you tell me if Bubbles needs help with anything I can do." She laughed out loud.

I blushed at her sudden kindness. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"So when are you getting out?" Berserk asked Brat.

"I don't know, soon I hope. That way I could go see Brute, you know how she acts when she's all alone."

"What do you mean? Aren't there people here who can help or something?" I butted in.

"She didn't behave well when she first came here. They have her locked up in her room as if she was some sort of psychopath."

"Isn't she, I mean that's terrible!" I saved myself, barely. "Should we go see her now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Berserk agreed and left Brat to her little doll. Looked like Bubbles's Octi back home. I hope my sisters are fine.

_**-BACK AT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS RESIDENCE—**_

_**BUBBLES'S P.O.V.**_

Buttercup stumbled down the stairs rubbing the sleepy out of her eyes. I wonder where Blossom was. Maybe she's still asleep, good. She could use the extra hours. I think I'll save her some pancakes for later.

_**-BACK WITH THE PUNKS AND BLOSSOM—**_

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

Berserk slowly opened Brute's door and we walked in. Brute looked at us, and started yelling for a doctor, saying that she's starting to have hallucinations. Berserk told her what happened and hugged her.

"So Blossom, where are your sisters?" Brute asked me with watery eyes.

"Back in their own dimension, they don't know I'm here since your sister practically kidnapped me while she was on a sugar high, you know, after she stalked me," I said with a smile, hoping to make Brute laugh. She snorted, which I guess counted. We spent a little time together and decided to go. As much as I enjoyed this little heart-breaking reunion, I had to get back to my own sisters. Surprisingly enough, we had spent the entire day there. When we got back, Berserk said thanks and lent me some pajamas but she made me sleep on the floor.

"So what music video do we start with tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she smirked. "After all, I am going to be the director."


	3. So What?

**r&r people, r&r. P.s most of this is in Blossom's P.O.V. just letting you know.**

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up and stretched my arms out while yawning. I got up, expecting to see Berserk still on her bed, but she wasn't. I checked the time, 7:00 am. _Damn I woke up late._ I know it's probably early for some people but I'm used to waking up at six in the morning, something that my sisters find annoying, especially Buttercup. Doesn't matter, where is Berserk? Who cares? I'll go make us some breakfast.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Berserk writing things down on a notepad.

"Good morning," I said walking past her to the fridge.

"Hey you making breakfast?" she asked, still not looking up.

"Oh no, I'm just hugging unicorns, if you don't mind," I joked, making my roommate laugh.

"Well if you're not too busy, I'd like cherry pancakes and a strawberry milkshake. After all, it's only fair that you give me food since I'm letting you stay here," she replied.

"You kidnapped me! Besides, you can't eat sugar while taking the pills, remember?"

"I haven't taken them yet. I'll choke them down after breakfast, thank you," she finished. Rolling my eyes, I began making the meal while talking about the videos.

"Now for the boyfriend," Berserk began. "I'm thinking Brick might be free." That instant I spat out the milk that was in my mouth. Brick?

"Brick? Are you serious? I mean the guy hates me!" I yelled.

"Why did you guys break up already?" Berserk asked.

"Break up? No, we never went out! We're not even friends!" Then Berserk started laughing her ass off, almost choking on her milkshake.

"He hasn't asked you out yet?! Oh that's rich!" she blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look, he likes you, a lot. In fact, that's the reason he broke up with me. And the reason why I ended up in rehab, but that's all water under the bridge now. I can't believe he hasn't asked you yet. That's hilarious!"

"Okay we're done with that. We still need a make-up artist, hair stylist, and fashion director. We are we going to find someone like that for free, last minute?" I asked.

"Ta-da! Your prayers have been answered for now I am on probation and free to leave the center!" Brat announced, after kicking down the door. Berserk went to go hug her.

"How long have you been waiting outside?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear the hilarious news. I mean, Brick seriously hasn't asked you out yet? Come on that is pathetic!" she said while cracking up with her sister.

"Oh and I texted your sisters so they know what's going on since you've been gone for a while," Berserk said. I wonder how they reacted.

_**-AT THE POWERPUFF'S RESIDENCE—**_

_**NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**_

"BUTTERCUP STOP! YOU'RE BREAKING THE MIRROR!" Bubbles cried out.

"I'm going to get you for this Berserk," Buttercup growled with each hit she took to the mirror. "YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN PUNKY SISTERS!"

_**-BACK AT THE POWERPUNK'S RESIDENCE—**_

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

"So are you ready for your first music video to be revealed?" Berserk asked me.

"I guess. What is it?" I asked.

"It's So What!" she exclaimed. I giggled at her enthusiasm. All of a sudden Brat shoved me into a chair and started with my hair. She tried a ton of different looks which didn't work. So, she got a razor and before I had a chance to react, Brat had shaved off half my hair.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled, falling off my chair to grab my hair. "My precious…" I whimpered. Brat rolled her eyes and plopped me back on the chair to finish up. Berserk seemed to understand me though. After all, losing our hair is worse than losing our headwear.

All of a sudden we heard a loud crash and bang. Next thing I know, my sisters get here, Bubbles scared to death and Buttercup seething. She looked at Berserk and tackled her without hesitation. Bubbles grabbed hold of Brat so I could escape.

"Run Blossom!" they cried out.

"You guys, stop hurting them!" I scorned. Although confused, they reluctantly let go of the punks.

"Look, they were just trying to help me. Didn't you read the text?" I asked my sisters.

"Actually I did, but I only managed to read the part where you were taken out loud to BC and she went um, well, _berserk_ and forced the portal to open," Bubbles explained.

"How?" I asked. Buttercup just shrugged and started eating a strawberry.

"Well, were not going to finish soon if we all keep talking! Brat, you finish up what you have to do, Blossom, do as Brat says for now. You two will help me set up and I'm going to call Brick. Let's move people!" Berserk ordered.

Hours later, we arrived at the set and we were getting ready to shoot and I'm really nervous because I've never sang out in public before. Now I know that I'm being recorded to that in front of the "cast" and other random people plus Brick who all of a sudden likes me. Spectacular.

"Brick! You fucking finally made it!" Berserk said. He rolled his eyes then saw me. His gaze trailed up and down and I wanted to look away but I don't want him to check me out from behind.

"Yeah it's about damn time you made it." Brat came in and interrupted his staring, thank god.

"Okay, POSITION PEOPLE!" Berserk shouted. "Let's get this show on the road."

(a/n. the italics is the music video and the bold is blossoms singing.)

_Blossom is getting a tattoo over another one and flinches from pain._

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na(x2)**_

_Starts riding a lawnmower down the street and drivers get mad._

_**I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. **__Brick puts hands over her eyes and they're both trying not to blush._

_**So I'm going to drink my money, I'm not going to pay his rent. (nope) I got a brand new attitude and I'm going to wear it tonight.**__ Parks in front of a liquor store. Then walks down the street to a music store and tries out a guitar. __**I wanna get in trouble, I want to start a fight. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, I wanna start a fight. **__Raises arms and starts smashing guitar. __**Na-na-na-na-na-na-na I WANT TO START A FIGHT! **__About to tackle employee when she all of a sudden stops singing._

"No I can't do this!" I yelled. I ran outside the store and got the jean jacket off my chair. Berserk told everyone to stay where they were and chased after me.

"Please Blossom, I need you to do this for me," Berserk pleaded with hurt puppy eyes. I chose to suck it up and continue. She looked at me again, almost smiling, and yelled action.

_**So So WHAT!? **__Tackles employee, leaves and starts riding lawn mower again. __**I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves. **__Begins cutting down a tree that says BrickXBlossom in a heart. __**And I don't need you! And guess what! I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright. I'm just fine! And you're a tool soooo.**__ Tree falls down on neighbor's lawn._

_**SO WHAT!? **_

_**I am a rock star. I got my rock moves. **__Raises saw and dances like Michael Jackson. __**And I don't want you tonight! Uh huh, check my flow, ua. **__Blossom goes to a bar at a restaurant. __**The waiter just tipped my table and gave it to Jessica Simp-shit!**__**I guess I'll sit with drum boy, at least he'll know how to hit. What if this song's on the radio? Then somebody's gonna die! I wanna get in trouble. My ex will start a fight. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na he's gonna start a fight.**__ Is on top a motorcycle on the street when a newlywed couple arrives and recognizes her. Blossom starts throwing eggs at them. __**Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET A FIGHT! SO SO WHAT! **__Keeps vandalizing their car.__** I am a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't neeeed yooouuuuu. And guess what! **__Sits down and starts drinking canned soda with a beer label.__** I'm having more fun and now that we're done.**__ Blossom reluctantly takes off clothes until she is only wearing bra and underwear, which is blocked by two black blocks. Brick blushes and covers his eyes with his hat. Everyone else snickers at Brick's reaction. Extras take pictures.__** I'm going to show you, tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine! And you're a tool soooo. **__Blossom is at a hairstylist lighting a match, fully clothed. _

_**SO WHAT! I am a rock star, I got my rock moves. And I don't want you, tonight.**__ Blossom's hair catches on fire and she freaks out. Blossom starts singing to Brick. __**You weren't there, you never where. I gave you all but that's not fair. I gave life, I gave my all. You weren't there, you let me faaaallllllll. **__Brick hugs her, and now Blossom is sitting on the floor alone. __**So So WHAT!? I am a rock star! **__Performs in concert and signs autographs.__** I got my rock moves, and I don't need you! And guess what?! I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm going to show you tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine! And you're a tool, sooo. SO WHAT!? **__The entire cast chants the chorus.__** I am a rock star. **__Gets pee in bottles from two guys and gives it to two other guys. They drink it and spit it out. __**I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight! No no. No Noooo! And I don't want you tonight. No No! You weren't there. **__She's at a pillow fight.__** And I don't want you tonight. I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine! And I don't want you. SO WHAT! I am a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight! **__Back alone with Brick, sings to him.__** Oooooooooooooooohhoooooooooo . Bar a bar a pa pa pfft!**_

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Berserk said. "So Blossy, how do you feel?"

"Pink," I replied.

"Dammit Pinky, you spit in my eye!" Brick said, he's never going to learn my name.

"So what, red?" I replied.


	4. You're really not that bad

**I recognize that this story hasn't been recognized when it should be given recognitions from you recognizers except for the fellow recognizer EmoScene, who has recognized recognitions from this recognizable story. I recognize EmoScene as the first recognizer to give recognition to this recognizable story now read. **

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

HA! Take that Brick, or _red._ Ok that got old. Now I'm going to drive Brat and Berserk back home. Bubbles and Buttercup decided to fly there when we finish packing up. I have the sudden curiosity to look for Brick. I smirked and snuck away from Berserk and the rest. Before I could reach Brick though I was ambushed by two of the extras, and they had to be guys, but their voices were familiar.

"Hi Blossom!" Boomer greeted. Boomer? Wait, if Boomer and Brick are here, then that's, oh god.

"Sup carrot head, I hear you're a singer now," Butch said, starting to look up and down at me, great. I whistler rather loudly, but I can't whistle. So I yelled instead.

"BUTTERCUP!" In an instant, Buttercup swooped in and uppercutted Butch, throwing him up in the sky. She flew up there at almost the speed of light and kicked him to the other side of Viletown until further notice. I smirked until I remembered Boomer was right next to me and Buttercup glared at him only for a second because next you know her hand is tightly clasped around his throut.

"You can let go of him Butters, he hasn't done anything!" I laughed out loud at my sister's over protection. Wonder where that was before I got into this mess, like the robbery for example.

"S-so," Boomer stuttered as Buttercup let go of Boomer, but kept an eye on him. "Is she like your body guard or something?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I don't pay her." Hearing this Buttercup left, maybe she wanted to get paid, oh well sucks for her. That's when I remembered the reason why I came over here. As Boomer got lost following a butterfly, I snuck away to where Brick was, talking to Berserk. I heard my name so I decided to hide behind a bush.

"So Brick," Berserk started. "A little birdie or better yet, an uptight flower told me that you haven't asked her out yet?"

"Did you tell her!?" Brick yelled. I took a peek and saw that he started blushing, whether from anger or embarrassment, and Berserk was trying not to laugh. I went back into hiding before they could turn around and see me.

"Why would you tell her?" Brick asked/whispered.

"It kind of slipped out…and she might've found out anyways," Berserk replied.

"She has a boyfriend already! Blake, remember?!"

"I stalked her for like two weeks. How did I miss this?"

"Maybe you were too fucking high to remember!"

"Bastard, don't you say that about me."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Whore!"

"Man-whore!"

"Aaaaaahhh!" I yelled as I fell because I tripped on a stupid bush-vine trying to sneak away, therefore cutting off my counterparts's cuss war.

"Hey Blossom, ready to go?" Berserk asked as if nothing happened.

"Ummm…"

"Awesome! Let's get going, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," she interrupted while pulling me away. I glanced back to find Brick but he was already gone.

Bubbles was cooking dinner meanwhile Brat helped Buttercup look for clothes and a spare bed since they couldn't open the portal again and now my sisters were stuck here along with me. I was busy discussing the next video with Berserk. She kept arguing with me though.

"How about Let's Get This Party Started?" she asked.

"I don't know how to skateboard and I don't want to risk getting hit by a car," I argued.

"What about Fucking Perfect?"

"I am not cutting myself, realistically of fake."

"You have to choose something, what about Funhouse?"

"I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Ugh! I'll be your stunt double for now!"

"Fine."

"It's settled, tomorrow you will perform Funhouse when we come back from the center," Berserk finished.

"Dinner!" Bubbles called. We all ate happily together then went to bed, Brat with Bubbles, Berserk and I, and Buttercup got Brute's room all to herself.

I woke up early the next morning, as early as always, and began to actually explore the Punk's house. It was a lot bigger than ours, and it had all sorts of things. There was a green gym and a field in the back, probably Brute's. Brat had a beauty salon and mini-store and Berserk had library and a music room that was pink of course. I wandered into the library but I didn't feel like reading anything for once in my life, so I went to the music room. I saw all sorts of instruments, and even though I played guitar when I was younger, I've always been more drawn to the piano. I started playing the song Blow Me One Last Kiss slowly on the piano. I got so lost in the song I didn't notice Berserk standing there.

"Wow, you really not that bad," she complimented. Before I could thank her, she pointed at the window and I turned to see nothing but the fading of a red light.


	5. A Rainy Day

**Hello fellow viewers. I'm trying to update as soon as possible but I have a ton of things to do so yeah. Like always, r&r.**

* * *

_**BRICK'S P.O.V.**_

Here I am flying around town in the middle of the night, again. For some reason, I can't get Blossom out of my head and ever since then I've been flying around like an insomniac trying to get her out of my mind. It normally works for about ten minutes, but drifting around in Viletown is something totally different. The crime rate here is unbelievable, there's almost no one but the Punks who are villains, but they are pretty powerful. I flew past the Right's house, those stupid assholes. Especially Blake with his stupid bandanna or beanie or whatever shit he wears! He's an idiot. But I'm a bigger one since he has Blossom. Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Maybe I just need to see her.

It's morning already but I finally brought myself to look for her when I heard the most beautiful voice, but it's familiar. No doubt, it's probably Blossom's, I would know because I had heard her sing yesterday. I got closer to the sound and I looked through the window of Berserk's music room and there she was. She was just standing there, singing and playing the piano. Funny, I thought she played guitar… That's when Berserk showed up, and said stuff to her when she finished. I was trying to mouth the words when Berserk pointed at me. In a flash, I was gone; hopefully Blossom didn't notice me, or my red streak. I raced back home so I wouldn't miss Boomer's breakfast.

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I knew that it was either Brick or Blake who had followed me here and I really didn't know who but I decided to drop it. It doesn't matter much anyway. Berserk and I kept talking until it was time to eat breakfast so we can start shooting. Bubbles had just woken up and she and Brat were making breakfast for us. Hmm… I wonder if Boomer makes breakfast for his brothers. Oh well. I finished off my things when all of a sudden everyone heard rumbling. We looked outside to see a horrible storm. I turned on the news, we had an unexpected rain storm with high winds and we had to stay inside.

"But it's the middle of July!" Berserk cried.

"Berserk it's September 15th not July," Brat told her. Berserk went to go check her calendar and then her medicine and decided to take a nap. Ironically, that's when Buttercup woke up and saw what was going on, took a waffle from my plate, ate it and went back to bed. Brat and Bubbles went off to entertain themselves somewhere else meanwhile I decided to do something else. I went to go check on Brick, just to see if I could find out if he was the one who saw me this morning.

_**BRUTE'S P.O.V.**_

The door to my room flung open, and the sudden light hurt my eyes. I hated how these people think that they can treat the most troubled people like trash. I'm not troubled; I was just defending my sisters. Berserk went crazy when Brick broke up with her, all Brat and I did was try to get her to relax. That's when we got caught and sent here. Then that bitch Andrea started taunting Brat's doll and berserk, so I beat her up out of instinct. Then they threw me in here and locked me up like some wild animal. My thoughts stopped when the nurse handed me a tape with a smile on her face. Giselle seemed to be the only nurse who treated us like people, so I smiled back at her. I played the tape to see Blossom in her very first Pink performance. I laughed, as much as I hated Brick for putting us through all this, his face in those few scenes were priceless. So the sisters are here huh. Buttercup better keep my room clean because it took me weeks to get it like that.

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I got to Brick's apartment in Viletown and looked through the window, but I was soaked and shaking. To preserve energy, I floated back down but I most of dropped instead because I made a loud thud and the door opened and I stared into a pair of deep blue eyes. Boomer was shocked to see me, especially all wet but I wasn't wearing anything see-through, I think.

"Is B-Bu-Buttercup here?" he asked frightened. I smiled and shook my head, so he relaxed and invited me in. Butch was playing videogames in the living room and Boomer was drawing something. Then he told me where the restroom was but not to use it yet because Brick was showering. I blushed and he left. I wandered around until I found Brick's room, a little trashed but they were mostly books. Not surprised, after all he is Berserk and my counterpart. I picked one book up from the pile and eyed it. It looked like a short story, and it was all white. It only had five chapters.

"52 other Things To Do," I jumped up and almost dropped the book when I heard Bricks voice, he was wearing a t-shirt and pants. "Boomer showed it to me. I don't love it, but I read it when I'm bored, because it's kind of funny." I smiled nervously at him. He kept talking though. "So how did you get here and why? Should I be expecting two more wet puffs?" I told him that I was flying around and lost my way here, and it was just luck that brought me here. He didn't look like he believed me but he didn't say anything. He just walked away and I decided to read this "funny" book.

_**BOOMER'S P.O.V.**_

:) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :):) :) :) :)

_**BRICK'S P.O.V.**_

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGOD

_**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ2ZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ.

_**BUTCH'S P.O.V.**_

FUCK YEAH HIGH SCORE! WHAT NOW BITCHES!?

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I finished the book, it actually was pretty funny. Well, most of it anyways. I got bored and decided maybe I should leave, but no without that book. No, I shouldn't be stealing this. Well, I'll leave Brick my number. Wow, one music video and I'm already changing, this is working out better than I thought. I wrote on a piece of paper my number and left it where the book was. Silently, I flew out the window into the storm, trying to find my way back.

* * *

**Okay, well that's it. Please review and yes, that book 52 Other Things To Do is an actual book but I wrote it so I'm pretty sure I won't get into any trouble. I hope you can check it out on and also review this chapter! **


	6. Blake is just like a pill

**Hello my little chocolate flavored recognizers! I'm sorry I act like Berserk on a sugar high when I have one. ^^ But who doesn't anyways read and review so I know you were here. I think made this font bigger….**

* * *

**-**_**THE NEXT MORNING—**_

_**BERSERK'S P.O.V.**_

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. Why the fuck does this always happen to me? Blossom and the rest raced down to see what happened.

"Berserk, why are you yelling? What happened?" Blossom asked.

"The desert where you are supposed to perform Funhouse is being used for some stupid movie!" Frustrated, I threw my notepad on the floor, but I wasn't really paying attention to my aim and accidently hit Bubbles's head. "Sorry." I muttered. Buttercup helped her up while cursing under her breath, not that I care…

"So now what do we do? Brat asked. I shrugged.

"Why can't you just do Just like A Pill? There's an abandoned hospital in town," Buttercup casually said while eating buttermilk pancakes.

"Since when?" I asked.

"That's one of the places you blew up when Brick broke up with you, but by then you blew up a lot of places, so you weren't strong enough to ruin it completely." Brat replied. Oh yeah.

"Okay then, change of plans people! After breakfast, we will get started with hair & make-up, then dressing and we shoot!"

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I had just finished brushing my teeth when Brat yanked my hair into her chair. Because of chemical X, my hair can grow back to its normal length in two nights. It's too bad because Brat had to cut short again, thus I had to relive my worst fear again. I couldn't cry though because Brat had already put my make-up on. Berserk was calling Brick about the change of plans so hopefully I wouldn't see him again, at the moment. My hair was now short and spiky but thankfully it was still its reddish-orangish color. Then she handed me my outfit which was just like the one Pink used in the video. I shook my head no, and that was the moment I learned to never disagree with Brat.

We got to the hospital, and I was wearing that outfit under a black robe trying not to blush. We walked inside and I screamed when I saw Brick and his brothers there setting up the music equipment. For those of you who can't put two and two together, they were the band. Berserk smiled and I didn't like it because she called in for the guy who I am supposed to flirt with in the video and three familiar voices complained that they weren't going out there. Berserk yelled at them and three reluctant Rowdyright Boys walked in somewhat tight leather pants. The ruffs starting laughing at them, especially Brick to Blake. I was about to say something to him when Berserk interrupted like always, telling Brick that wearing those pants was the price Blake had to pay to get me to be all over him like Pink. Of course, Brick stopped laughing and almost puked at the thought of me doing that and to be honest, so was I. We settled into our places and began. (a/n bold=singing; italics=actions)

_Blossom is lying on the floor while intro plays. __**I'm lying here, on the floor, where you left me. I think I took too much. **__Sits up, camera zooms into face. __**I'm crying here, what have you done?**__ Camera starts shaking.__** I thought it would be fun. **__Guitar starts playing. __**I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch. I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch. **__Starts scratching herself. __**I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch. **__Left eye twitches because she said a bad word and there are a ton of extras making out behind her and she's no longer wearing the robe. __**I think I'll get out of here. **__Starts singing with band, Brick is trying not to stare/drool at Blossom. Butch is doing the same and Boomer has no clue but keeps playing. __**Well I can run, as fast as I can! To the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fears, and I swear! You're just like a pill! Instead of making me better, you keep making me ill! You keep making me ill! **__Blossom moves in front of a mini elephant while music plays. __**I haven't moved from the spot, where you left me, this must be a bad trip. **__Is in a bunny-filled garden and holding one, all the girls and Boomer trying not to squeal. __**All of the other pills, they were different, maybe I should get some help. **__Blossom puts bunny down and races past the elephant almost tripping. __**I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch. **__Runs back to garden where bunnies have been replaced by man in mask who dances around her. __**I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch. **__Elephant chases man in mask out and is now behind Blossom. __**I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch. **__Man in mask chases elephant away and continues dancing and Blossom never noticed he left. __**I think I'll get out of here. **__Returns to band with the ruffs.__** Well I can run, as fast as I can! To the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fear, and I swear! You're just like a pill. Instead of making me better, you keep making me ill! You keep making me ill! **__Is now with Blake and she is staring/touching him. __**Run! As fast as I can! To the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fears, and I swear! You're just like a pill! Instead of making me better, you're making me ill! You keep making me ill! **__Returns to band.__** I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch. I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch. I tried to call the nurse again, but she is being a little bitch. I think I'll get out of here. **__Starts running down the hospital corridors.__** Well I can run, as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears, and I swear! You're just like a pill, instead of making me better! You're making me ill, you keep making me ill. **__Chorus repeats while Blossom is running around trying to find her way out. Finds the door, and is about to go out when she comes back for her robe and the walks out just as song ends._

"CUT! That's a wrap." Berserk yelled out. I can't believe she made me ugh, lick Blake. I mean I like him and all but I mean come on! I looked at him walking out of the dressing room with a smug smile on his face. Then I looked at Brick was pretty pissed. Then all the guys started staring at me and I realized I was still in that outfit so I went to go change. I walked out in normal clothes when Blake wrapped hugged me from behind. I squealed and started teasing him. I missed him, but then I saw Brick at the corner of my eye, with a mix of jealousy but mostly sadness. I stopped laughing and Blake took me to his house. When we got there, I asked if I could use the restroom because it is past noon and I haven't peed at all today so he let me go. I came out a while later but I wished I hadn't because Blake standing there almost completely naked. I yelled and dropped hand sanitizer bottle in my eyes so I could cover them but I had hand sanitizer on my hands and now my eyes were burning. So Blake took the time to clean them and then I asked calmly why he has only wearing boxers.

"YOU IDIOT YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! WHY THE HELL ARE ALMOST COMPLETELY NAKED?!" Ok, maybe not that calm.

"Well, we've been going out for two years, and I really love you. I just thought that we should do 'it'."

"We're barely 17 what if I get pregnant?!" I cried. Has he lost his mind?

"I know, I thought about that. I'm taking the safety measures and if you do, you know I'll stay here with you," I couldn't say no to those eyes, but I had to.

"I-I can't," I told him. "I love you too, but as a friend because, I think I like someone else."

He became silent, and we started talking but it soon turned to yelling. Blake broke up with me, and as much as I was upset and frustrated, I was slightly relieved. Berserk was right, I think I have more in common with Pink than I thought because Blake, he is just like a pill.


	7. uh oh

**Sorry I have updated in forever but I had so many things to do. I tried to make this long. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I flew back home as fast as possible but I think I'm lost. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall out. Okay, that was a bit of a stretch, I was trying not to cry my eyes out while failing miserably. At least it was early in the morning, so everyone should be asleep. I had just cleaned my eyes from the water when I crashed into what felt like a ton of bricks. I looked up actually expecting to see Brick because he's the last person (besides Blake) I want to see right now and this would be one of those funny things about life. But I had actually did crash into a brick building. I rolled my eyes at myself and flew back up when I crashed into Brick my counterpart. Oh the irony.

"Hey watch it!" he took one glance at my swollen pink eyes, and face. "Blossom, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, a-after the shooting me and B-B-Blake..."I started.

"You and Blake what?" He replied, strangely concerned.

_**BRICK'S P.O.V.**_

"Me a-and Blake…" she said again started to tear up. Great, now she's going to cry. Damn it what the hell did Blake do?

_**BERSERK'S P.O.V.**_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZCRACKERS!ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**_

Time for my after midnight but before breakfast snack...what to eat, what to eat? Maybe some crackers, WITH GALBANI CHEESE. *eats it* It's missing something…ICE CREAM OF COURSE!

_**BUTCH'S P.O.V.**_

*With mouth full* FUCK YEAH! CRACKERS WITH GALBANI CHEESE AND ICE CREAM. The _PERFECT_ after midnight but before breakfast snack.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP BUTCH!"** The pantry ghost growled at me. Well fuck him. "**ANYTIME BITCH!**"

Um…time for bed.

_**BOOMER'S P.O.V.**_

*Somewhere in a field far away* WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING BUTTERFLY! GOD I'VE BEEN CHASING FOR THE PAST CHAPTER! *sees butterfly* THERE YOU ARE! *it flies away* BITCH COME BACK HERE! *follows it*

_**BRICK'S P.O.V.**_

"Blake and I-I-I…"

My eye started twitching. "BLOSSOM WILL YOU CALL THE FUCK DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND BLAKE!?" I yelled.

"Alright fine calm down…bitch," She muttered.

"Blossom…" I continued.

"Me and Blake broke up!" she started bawling again. She threw herself at me in hug form. I hugged her back, obviously. I realized that I am hugging my mortal enemy and she is weak. I could fight her. I could kill her right now. No, besides that being a cheap shot, I can't. I just can't. Damn it! Why I am I so weak now?! That was bout the last thing I thought before I lost myself in her embrace. Her tears wetting my shirts but so was the rain so I could care less. Her scent, she smelled like strawberries. No, like cherries. She smelled like everything pink put together in the perfect combination. She…

"So you left me for _Brick_?!" I turned to see a Blake with eyes not the usual light red, but a piercing crimson staring daggers at me.

* * *

r&r peeps, r&r


	8. trouble

**Welcome back my dearest readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

"No Blake, this isn't what it looks like!" I tried explaining but to no avail because Blake had already tackled Brick and Brick was, sure enough, fighting back without mercy. I yelled out their names so they could stop but not one of them listened. I was mad at Blake, but I knew I had no reason since he's just upset about losing me and me hugging Brick, my worst enemy and his, might have driven him over the edge. Wait a minute; Brick, my worst enemy, could've killed me in my weak moment. He hugged me back? Well he probably thought it was a cheap shot to hurt me then. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crash as Blake flew past me towards an irritated Brick. Brick managed to grab him and flip him around, making him crash into the wall too. I couldn't hear their words clearly, I didn't want to because of I might hear. Then they each shot a laser beam at each other so powerful that it pushed them apart. I didn't notice until now Blake's black eye or Brick's injured arm. I saw the look in their eyes and I knew they were each planning on a final, fatal hit. That's when I snapped back into reality and flew as fast as I can right when they were about to charge. In fact by the time I got there they nearly hit me but stopped just in time, inches away from squishing me to death.

"You guys have got to stop fighting! You're only hurting each other," I scorned. They both stopped. I turned to my newly ex-boyfriend, "Blake, I'm sorry. I wish it could've worked out with us, I really do. But I think that my feelings changed when I decided to change my attitude." He looked down with the eyes of an injured puppy. His soft yet strong happy-red colored eyes. I hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think you should leave," I whispered. He nodded slightly, and floated away. I spun around to face Brick with a smirk on his face that got me all worked up for some reason. I started yelling at him and he started yelling at me and I yelled some more and he blew up the nearest building causing people to run out in fear so I went to go save them while getting ready to yell some more at Brick but he left. I felt bad but decided it wasn't my fault, even though I did cause a lot of trouble. Groaning, I flew back to my half-room at Berserk's house and plopped on the bed. All of a sudden a butterfly came through the window and it was unlike any other I've seen. It landed on a book on the floor but before I had a chance to see which one a blue flash flashed before me and next thing I know I see a panting, sick-looking Boomer. He had bags under his eyes and messier than usual hair. It looks like he hasn't slept, showered, or eaten in days. His blue eyes darted around the room until they stopped at the butterfly.

"AHA! I FOUND YOU AND KNOW I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU!" he cried. I stared at the insane person standing before me.

"**Bring it on blue bitch!"** It squeaked while making punching gestures. I grew wide anime eyes in disbelief while Boomer's eyes twitched. Then he took out a pokeball and it enlarged in his hand. He threw it at the six-legged creature but the pokeball didn't do anything so the butterfly stuck his tongue out and darted out of the house.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH IT?" Boomer continued yelling at the poke ball. To my surprise, it actually responded to him.

"POKEBALLS CAN ONLY CATCH POKEMON."

"AW CRAP!" He groaned while taking off after the butterfly. I looked at the spot where it landed and saw the book 52 Other Things To Do, Brick's book. I better return it to him. I took off and flew straight into his room. I was about to place it onto his desk when the door opened. I quickly flew under the bed and waited for that person to leave. I squinted my eyes to see better and I saw a glint of orange. Oh poo it's Brick. I kept looking and he had a towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower and I was trying not to blush but his eight pack wasn't helping. He was about to take off his towel to change when Butch kicked open his door.

"Hey do you know where the hell is Boomer? I'm starving!" he complained.

"NO BUT HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?! GODDAMMIT WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WALK IN ON ME WHILE I'M CHANGING YOU GAY OR SOMETHING?!" he yelled I tried to crawl away slowly but decided against it.

"Whoa calm down…bitch," Butch murmured.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT TO ME?!" I silently snickered at the memory of me calling him that. He didn't hear though, I hope. "GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY BUTCH!" and with that he slammed the door and locked it. Brick sighed and went into the restroom because he left his phone there or something so I quickly crawled out of his bed placed the book on his bed and flew away. I couldn't wait to tell this story to Berserk.

_**BRUTE'S P.O.V.**_

I was watching the next video that my sister sent me and I couldn't imagine the pain Blossom had faced when flirting with Blake like that, which of course I found hilarious. The only other thing I laughed at? Brick's jealous face.

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

I walked in through the front door to find an enraged Berserk about to live up to her name and go completely berserk.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TRASH MY ROOM!? WE ARE WAAAYYY BEHIND SCHEDULE AND YOU ARE JUST FLYING AROUNG LIKE A SUPERHERO? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BLOSSOM UTONIUM?" She screamed in my face.

"Ummm, yes?" I answered.

"Ok well then let's get started on the next music video," she calmly replied. ?

I told her everything that happened and she laughed the entire time. I sure caused a lot of trouble. That's when her head popped up and she started making calls, bossing people around and the next thing I know I'm in a desert-like area getting ready for a new video. Which one I don't know.

"Okay Blossy, in case you haven't noticed we are making another video," Berserk told me.

"_Really? I had no idea?"_ I said sarcastically. She got upset and slapped me with a banana that she then started to eat. I stared at her when she told me we are doing the song trouble so I quickly memorized the song and started. (a/n italics=actions, bold= singing.)

_Blossom rides in on black stallion into Sharktown and looks around, camera zooms into a red flag. People start shunning her but she ignores them and starts singing. __**No attorneys to plead my case. No orbits to send me into outer space. And my finger are bejeweled with diamonds and gold, but that ain't gonna help me now. **__Camera zooms in on Brick playing as Jeremy Renner playing as the sheriff. __**I'm Trouble. **__Sees horse being abused and starts fighting with the owner. __**Yeah trouble now. I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my own town. **__Starts beating up like 5 guys which are Butch, Mitch, Mike, Ace, and Snake. __**I'm trouble, yeah trouble now. I'm trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my town. **__Walks into a bar seductively. __**You think you're right, but you were wrong. You tried to take me, but I knew all along. **__Looks at Brick.__** You can take me for a ride. **__Orders drink but bartender (Butch) denies it. __**I'm not a fool out.**__ Threatens him.__** So you better run and hide! **__Starts a bar fight and sits on the piano. __**I'm trouble, yeah trouble now. I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my own town. I'm trouble, yeah trouble now. I'm trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my town. If you see me coming down the street then, you know it's time to goooo…yeah you know it's time to cuz here comes trouble!**__ Brick smashes a bottle on her head and guards take her to jail. She fights back but ends up locked up anyways. Puts on the best seductive face she can put and starts flirting with Brick. __**No attorneys to plead my case, no orbits to send me into outer space. **__Brick tries to resist sexual urge but fails. Everyone in the background tries not to laugh. __**And my fingers, are bejeweled but that ain't gonna help me now. **__Unlocks her and they are about to do "it". Both of them are blushing so much they could blend in with their hair. __**You think you're right, but you were wrong. You tried to take me, but I knew all along. You can take me for a ride but I'm not a fool out. **__Handcuffs Brick to bars in window and leaves.__** So you better run and hide! **_

_**I'M TROUBLE! Yeah trouble now! I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my own town. **__Butch slaps her ass as she walks into bar so she starts another bar fight. __**I'm trouble, yeah trouble now. I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town. **__Starts dancing on bar table with Brat, Bubbles, and Robin. __**See me coming down the street then, you knooww YEAH YOU KNOW IT'S TIME TO GO!**_

_**I got trouble! Yeah trouble now!**__ Runs up the stairs.__** I'm trouble ya'll. **__ Walks into room with couple and she throws Butch off of Buttercup. __**I got trouble in my town. (**__continues singing chorus 3x, guitar solo) Blossom and Brick have a showdown of whips. Blossom wins by tripping him and the townies (everyone in the cast) start beating him up. Blossom gets back on her horse and rips off the flag then rides off._

"Cut-cutty-cut-cut!" Berserk yelled. Everyone went to the snack bar except for Brick and Butch because they got pretty beat up in the music video.

"Well that was fun. Do you guys want to film it again?" Berserk continued.

"NO!" The ruff brothers yelled simultaneously. The ruff brothers…that sounds weird.

"So now what?" I asked. I had a craving for fried shrimp, AND CAJUN FRIES! I've been eating at the Boiling Crab too much.

"DELIVERY FOR A BLOSSOM UTONIUM!" a random delivery guy called out. I went over to him and he handed me a single red rose with chocolates and a letter from Blake. It was an apology letter.

_Dear Blossom,_

_ I know that you want to move on and as hard as it is for me to let you go, I respect your decision. I'm sorry for acting out, but I was just so upset and heartbroken. I never thought that one day I'd be losing you. I got you a single rose, because I know you don't like anything extravagant and chocolates because I know about your sweet tooth. Good-bye Blossom._

_ ~Blake_

God he makes getting over him hard. I flew back to the house to think about all this. On one hand, Blake is sweet and good and caring but I've changed. But that doesn't mean I like Brick right? I plopped on Berserk's bed but I hit my head against something. I rose up to see what it was and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the book, Brick's book, and it had a note on top.

_**Keep it, to read when you're bored. P.s. I know you where in my room. Did you like what you saw? :)**_


	9. Who knew?

**Welcome back my faithful readers! Just letting you know I'm planning on doing almost every song Pink has written up to Blow Me One Last Kiss so that's when it ends but it's still pretty far away so don't worry. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**_

No, no, No, NO! OH MY GOD, OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH NOOOOO! Okay relax Blossom this isn't as bad as it looks like. Maybe I can say it was Berserk under the bed or pretend like I have no idea what he is talking about or…

"Blossom! It's time for another video!" Berserk yelled from downstairs. I pouted.

"Already? We just had one!" She ignored me and sent me the plans for tomorrow. I looked at the song and it was just what I needed. I just had my heart broken because of a relationship that I thought would last forever and this was the perfect way to let my feelings out.

_**-THE NEXT DAY—**_

"Alright let's go people! On set!" Berserk demanded. I took a deep breath to rid myself of the last batch of nerves as everyone settled in. It's really cold here at night especially wearing light pink sleeveless dress. I shivered and prayed that my hair wouldn't undo itself. For once, I actually love what Brat did to it. It's in a high ponytail with my bangs right on top of my eyelashes and my ponytail was curled but it ended up in swirls which we decided looked nicer. My make-up accentuated the sad, slightly tortured but mostly depressed feelings in this song. Not goth really, but I was wearing eyeliner but I had a mix of dark pink with blue colored eye shadow with sparkly mascara. I sighed again and closed my eyes waiting for Berserk's cue. That's when the video started. (italics=actions, Bold=song)

_Blossom stood in the middle of a carnival at night with happy people running around and she is the only sad one there. Camera focuses on a couple (Butch and Buttercup) and then to Blossom and it goes back and forth. __**You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around, uh huh. That's right. I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me. Yeah huh, that's right.**_

_**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong and I know better, 'cause you said forever. And ever, **_

_**Who knew?**_

_**Remember when we were such fools? And so convinced to just too cool? Oh no, no no. I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend. I'd give anything. **_

_**When someone said count your blessings now for the long gone. I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong. **_

_**They knew better, still you said forever. And ever,**_

_**Who knew? Yeah yeah.**_

_**I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. Until we, until we meet again. I won't forget you my friend, what happened?**_

_**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong! The last kiss I'll cherish, until we meet again! And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember! But I keep your memory; you visit me in my sleep! My darling,**_

_**Who knew?**_

_**Darling, my darling, I miss you.**_

_**Who knew?**_

_Guitar solo as Blossom slowly sits on the floor and camera zooms in on her face._

_**Who Knew?**_

_**-BLAKE'S P.O.V.—**_

I floated lower to get a clearer look at Blossom. She looked so beautiful, I wish I could go down there and tell her that. I looked at Berserk, strange how they looked almost exactly the same and they're so different. Well, they were, Blossom's starting to act like her. This isn't so bad, maybe now that I'm single and Berserk is also, I can maybe move on. I always like ribbons more that bows anyways.

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.-**_

I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGEEEEEEEEE!

**_-_BRUTE'S P.O.V._-_**

I watched the next video of Blossom, causing a lot of trouble. I never knew she had it in her to be so un-Blossom. I kept laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. When the video finished, Giselle gave me some good news. If I keep up the good behavior I'll be out really soon. Just as my day was getting better in this hellhole we were called out for lunch. I hated going out there but whatever. I got my lunch when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned to see one those bitches that got me in trouble in the first place smirking. "Control yourself." I whispered. Then another piece of food hit me and I snapped.

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

We had just finished filming and right now and while Berserk and her crew edited the video which is just adding the video of me and ugh, Butch spending the day at the carnival. Apparently Berserk has been stalking all of us and found out Butch also needs community service hours and I need some for school. I looked for Blossom to talk to her about the whole Blake issue. I found her sitting on top of the Ferris wheel. I levitated there so she wouldn't be startled by me and sat next to her. She didn't say anything and neither did I at first. She then told me everything that happened and bad as I felt for her, there were a lot parts that I laughed at, like when Boomer broke Berserk's room. She started laughing softly when her head popped up.

"Oh my god I totally forgot about Brick's note!" she cried. Lucky for her he wasn't here for the filming. "I have to go but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm too scared."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her out of the seat. "I'll go with you." She nodded and held my hand as we flew there. I knocked on the door and a tired Brick opened the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while wearing only pants; why don't they ever wear shirts in their house? Blossom started staring so I hit her and she came back to reality.

"Forgot something?" I said, my eyes indicating his exposed area. He blushed and put a random shirt on as we walked in.

"So about the note you gave me…" Blossom started.

"What note?" Brick asked.

"You know, the note where you said you saw Blossom in your room," I said. Blossom slapped my arm and Brick looked confused.

"When were you in my room?" he asked, still clueless.

"You mean, you didn't give me your book with that note?" Blossom started asking nervously.

"I was going to give that book to you but I couldn't find it, did you take it?" Brick asked. I got pretty frustrated by now.

"Can someone explain what hell is going on?!" I asked. I was kind of the detective of the family everything started to piece together when Blossom told the story again.

"Wait you guys!" I yelled at them. They both looked at me. I continued. "I think I might know who did it!" I told them.

"WHO?!" They said simultaneously. ?

"I think it was…

* * *

HA! Cliff hanger! So Blake has a secret crush on Berserk, BC & Butch are being forced to spend more time together and who saw Blossom in Brick's room? Alright people you have to guess who it was and leave your answer in the reviews box. What will happen to the reds when all their secrets are out? Will Brute ever be free? Will something happen between Bc & Butch? WILL BOOMER EVER CATCH THAT BUTTERFLY? Read the next chapter to find out! :)


	10. A Green moment

** Hey guys thanks so much for leaving your guesses! Ok, enough talking, ENJOY!**

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

"I think it was…" I started.

"BOOMER, OF COURSE!" Brick interrupted me. Thinks he's such a know-it-all. "That's why he's been missing for so long! He's been stalking us and sent that note to mess with you after Buttercup attacked him in the first video you made.

"Umm…no," I said. "It wasn't Boomer."

"Then where has he been? Doesn't he know Butch and I are horrible cooks?!"Brick complained. -_-!

"It's got to be Berserk!" Blossom yelled.

"WILL YOU LET ME TALK!?" I yelled, my eyes twitching. But of course, I was ignored.

"It makes sense, she's been toying with us this entire time," Brick said. I give up. I flew away to the park to see if I could entertain myself with something. I landed in the park and sat on the swing sets to watch the sunset. Next thing I know, a hot dog with nothing on it was shoved in my face.

"What the hell?" I followed the arm that carried it to see Butch.

"I didn't know what you wanted on top so I just got it plain," he said.

"Ketchup and why did you get it?" I asked.

"Everyone but you got one at the end of the shoot, so I got one for you."

"Oh," I said looking at the floor. "thanks."

"No problem. So about the video that we taped today…" Butch started.

"Yeah? We spent some time at the carnival. So?" I asked.

"I had fun. You want to hang out some time?"

I wasn't really paying attention to what he said because I kind of got lost in the hot dog. "Sure, why not?" I took a bite of my hot dog as I processed this information. As soon as I realized what I just agreed to, I whipped my head around to refuse what I agreed to but it was too late, he was gone.

_**-NARRATOR'S P.O.V.—**_

It was a full moon that night when a shadow floated about to a tall house, otherwise known as the Power punk's residence and stopped at each window as if looking for someone. The mysterious shadow slipped into the window with a party blowy thingy. (A/n does anyone know the name of those things). He crept up to the sleeping girl and blew it. Unfortunately, the girl didn't wake up. So he blew it again, closer but nothing happened. He got mad and blew it in her face.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Buttercup yelled while falling off the bed. She looked for the location and it was just her alarm waking her up from her strange scary dream, but it wasn't scary enough to be called a nightmare.

"Oh, it's time for my after midnight but before breakfast snack." Buttercup yawned as she walked down the stairs to make some mashed potatoes with turkey bacon bits. She was about to get started when she opened the fridge to find that they've run out of bacon. Before she had a chance to scream in despair, a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and she elbowed the person in the ribs then punched the person almost knocking him out. She turned around to see a scared Butch staggering in the kitchen.

"Butch what the hell are you doing!" Buttercup whispered/yelled at him.

"You said we could hang out sometime, this is sometime," he replied.

"What made you think I'd like to go somewhere at this hour?"

"I know you might want to go eat somewhere for your A.M.-tripleB snack."

"My after midnight but before breakfast snack? How do you know I have…"

"We're counterparts, what you do I do. We're practically the same."

"I'm not a retard who sneaks up on people."

"Look are you coming or not, nice pjs by the way."

Buttercup looked down at her pants that were cartoony themed Powerpuff girls pants in the color green, the pants has a picture of them beating up Mojo Jojo. She turned red and looked away.

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I asked where we were going and Butch told me his house.

"Nah, I'm making mashed potatoes with bacon, if I had bacon."

"I have bacon at home," Butch told me. Oh god.

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned. He laughed and I changed into regular green pants and we flew to his house with me hauling like 200 lbs. of potatoes, literally.

We reached his house and finished making everything and we have enough leftovers to feed the entire cast of Berserk's video makers, which we'll do tomorrow. I looked at Butch covered in mashed potatoes with bacon bits around his mouth and couldn't help but laugh. He took the food out of his face and smeared it on my lips.

"Oh you bitch!" I laughed out. "Get this off me." He got a sneaky look in his eyes and leaned in to me. I leaned back and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V.—**_

"What are you doing?" Buttercup stared at me.

"Nothing." I replied casually. Her eyebrow went up. "H-have you met my pantry ghost?"

"Your what?" she said. Damn why did I have to say pantry ghost? Oh well, play along.

"Y-yeah my pantry ghost! Come on, he's in the pantry."

"I never would've known," she replied with as much sarcasm as mashed potato. Ew. I start banging on the pantry door and Buttercup looked at me the same way she looks at rat-turtle hybrid that speaks Italian: weird.

**"Bitch what the hell do you want!?" **the pantry talked. I looked at Buttercup and sure enough she had a WTF look on her face. "**Hey sweet cheeks, what's your sign?" **Before I had a chance to look at Buttercup's reaction, the ghost's face was covered in mashed potato with bacon bits.

"The sign reads 'Fuck Off!'" she seethed. The pantry ghost went back inside the pantry and Boomer came. Boomer?

"Dude where the hell have you been?!" I smacked the back of his head.

"I kind of lost track of the butterfly I was chasing, plus I got kind of hungry so I came back. What were you guys doing?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh," I replied. "I was just showing Buttercup my pantry ghost."

Boomer started laughing. I had no idea why but then I saw Buttercup's face blushing and put two and two together. "Boomer you think wrong!" I smacked him again but he didn't stop laughing and eventually Brick came down.

"Why are you guys up?" he said while rubbing his eyes. He saw Boomer laughing and Buttercup blushing and me nervous. "Am I interrupting something?" He smirked.

"No, Butch was just showing Buttercup his 'pantry ghost'!" Boomer started laughing again with Brick joining him this time.

"**Can you shut the fuck up out there?!"** All of us stared at the pantry again.

"So we really do have a pantry ghost?" Brick asked. I face-palmed. They've officially ruined my da-I mean hang out with BC. I was going to fly her home but turns out she already left. That's just great.

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up this morning ready to record when I hear thunder.

"BLOSSOM IT'S RAINING!" Berserk shouted.

"Yeah I noticed!" I screamed as I went downstairs to Berserk's music room. There, I looked for the piano and continued the song I was playing before everyone interrupted me.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on to tight._

_Clenched jaw…_

"Hi Blossom!" Bubbles shouted as she came in. Then Brat told not to yell so loud and next thing I know, they go from best friends to clawing each other's eyes out. Now I have another headache again tonight. I slipped past them to the kitchen and grabbed an apple when berserk sneaked up behind me and shoved the lyric sheet for out next video; Please don't leave me. Of course, Brick was going to be the boyfriend and when I saw the video, I couldn't wait to torture him. That reminds me…

"Berserk, why did you give me the note saying that you were Brick?" I asked.

"What are you talking about I didn't give you a note. Why?" My eyes widened when I realized Berserk didn't even know about this until I told her. "Anyways," Berserk continued. "We really should get started." And so we flew to wake up everyone, the hair but Brat decided to keep it normal, and blah you know how it is. It wasn't until an hour later, at least, until we got to the house. Strangely enough, it looked just like the one in the video. I found Brick and told him that it wasn't Berserk, and that's when I realized it was Butch! Why didn't BC tell me before! Oh wait she did, oh well time to sing.

"BLOSSOM!" Berserk shouted at me.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I groaned.

Berserk ran to me with a serious face, and I instantly paid attention.

"It's Brute."


	11. Hello

**Hellos! Sorry I haven't updated in a while sooo HERE ARE MY EXCUSES!**

**Waay too much homework. Report cards came out this week so I had to kiss butt. (blecgh!)**

**Writer's Block. Didn't know how to continue this until just yesterday while making my bed. (I don't know why I get my inspiration doing that…)**

**I was busy with other things. The 20 year old freeloader at my house finally moved out, though it's only been two weeks. My mom left for Cancun yesterday. I made tamales and they take FOREVER! Puzzle I had to do because my brother forced me.**

**I was busy writing other stories. If you love this story, you'll read and review my other ones. **

**Now you choose an excuse. Then you shall read AND REVIEW my other stories. I am still writing the chapter and finding ways to make it long enough for the time I was gone. Until then, read and check out the stories Hoods, with my OC Dawn. I hope you like her!**


	12. Please don't leave me

** Hey guys. Here's that chapter I promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

_** -BRUTE'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up at the infirmary inside the center. I don't remember what happened. I just remember Andrea, trying to attack me, that would explain the scratches on my arm. After that is all a white blur. Wait, I know that feeling. I've done this before, I snapped. That's when I felt everything inside me drain, all of it replaced by anger and panic. I disconnected myself from the machines and just as I stood up m legs went numb and I fell. Then Giselle and a few other nurses rushed in to help me. I noticed then, Andrea and her friends weren't here.

"Giselle, what's going on, where's Andrea?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She looked like she didn't know what to say next. "I killed her?"

"No, you didn't." she said, but I ignored her.

"I killed her, didn't I?"

"No, no…"

"DIDN'T I!?" I screamed. "She's not here and I snapped! I did something to her." I scoffed. "I'm never getting out of here."

"No Brute! She's fine, you didn't even touch her!" Giselle glared, probably lost her patience. "Yes, you did snap and I'm sure you were going to attack her but you didn't. You attacked yourself instead."

I looked down at my scratches; they did look like they were in deep, like they were done by someone inhuman.

"I saw you struggling," she continued. "You were trying to control you anger, trying not to hurt Andrea and you passed out in your self-conflict." I looked down, trying to avoid her gaze. "Brute, what you just did is something almost no one thought you would do. You are gaining self- control."

She snapped her fingers, and two nurses pushed a TV in front of me. "You have a package." I smiled and took it gently from her hands. They left and pushed in the video of Blossom singing Who Knew? When it was over, I thought I'd take a nap but as soon as I slammed my head on the pillow, I hit something. The package had another video? It was labeled "The carnival shots." Probably Butch and Buttercup at the carnival like in the video. I'm in the mood to see some wrestling so I slipped the video in. I started watching it and I couldn't believe my eyes. This was so not wrestling…

_** -BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

We all got to the facility and demanded an entry. Or actually just Berserk and Brat, the rest of us stood there, staring cluelessly until they let us in. A nurse named Giselle led us to Brute who just woke up from her nap. They told us what happened, and honestly, even I was shocked.

"Does this mean she's not getting out yet?" Bubbles asked Giselle.

"Not yet, but very soon." The nurse winked. Butch winked back and we all jabbed him and he fell down in the pain.

"I think we should go now." Butch moaned from the floor.

"Well you know they're having an all-you-can-eat- quesadilla bar in the cafeteria if you want to go." Brute said. My ears perked up. Quesadillas?

"I say we stay," I said almost immediately. They all stared at me. "Just for a little while." Everyone nodded and we all went the cafeteria including Brute. After about ten minutes and around three dozen of delicious Mexican food, Brute took me aside.

"Buttercup, I know." She said.

"Know what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I knooowww."

"Know whaaaaattt?" I looked at her. She grabbed my quesadilla and slapped me with it. "Hey!"

"I know about your 'date' with Butch. Berserk accidently sent both tapes. Don't worry I won't tell anyone," she smirked. "yet."

I was going to something when Butch came and interrupted us.

"'Sup ladies. You talking about me?" Brute and I both looked at each other and started laughing at the irony. Butch saw us and got the wrong idea though. "Well fuck you too." He said and left. That just made us laugh harder though and I don't we stopped until we had to go. NOT TO PEE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

It wasn't until the next day when we had to start shooting again. Same hair, same location, and same boyfriend. I could go on and on about the boring poop that happened or I'll just start singing. (a/n italics=actions, bold=singing.)

_Shows clips of the house, Blossom and Brick arguing because he wants to leave. __**Dara dara, dara dara, da da da da da. Da da da dada.**_

_**I don't if I could yell any louder. How many times have I kicked you out of here? Or said something insulting?**_

_He starts to leave the room and Blossom tries to convince him to stay._

_**I can be so mean when I want to be. I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces, when my heart is broken. **__Brick steps back into marbles that make him slip and fall down the stairs._

_**Please don't leave me. (2x)**_

_Blossom carefully makes her way down the stairs to help Brick._

_**I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this.**_

_Brick's vision begins to blur as she gets closer._

_**Please, don't leave me.**_

_Brick wakes up with cuts and one black eye. He sees Blossom stitching a cut trying in a slutty nurse/circus outfit._

_**How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty.**_

_**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest, the one who wins will be the one who hits the hardest!**_

_Brick reached for phone but Blossom pushes it away with a golf club. Then she gets in a batter's position aiming to hit Brick's injured leg. He tries to tell her no._

_**But baby I don't mean it. I mean it, I promise.**_

_Blossom swings and hits Brick and everyone in the cast says "Oh!" "E!" and "That's got to hurt!"_

_Brick passes out and then Blossom is in the kitchen angrily cutting vegetables. He walks out of the room._

_**Please don't leave me.**_

_Blossom hear him and walk toward the noise to see him about to exit the door._

_**Please don't leave me.**_

_**Don't leave me.**_

_**I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this.**_

_He shakes his head no and opens the door when a dog jumps and starts mauling him. The cast reacts again, but Blossom seems unphased._

_**Please, don't leave me.**_

_Brick passes out again and the dog leaves to join Boomer in his butterfly hunt. Blossom is dressed in another slutty ringmaster outfit surrounded by dolls offstage and putting make-up on Brick who just woke up on a wheel chair._

_**I forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are to me.**_

_**I can't live without; you're my perfect little punching bag. **_

_Punches his shoulder, then turns his wheel chair around, facing the seated dolls._

_**And I need you, I'm sorry. **_

_Pushed his wheelchair into the dolls. The she lays next to him._

_**Please, please, don't me. Babyyy!**_

_She falls asleep next to him but he wiggles out and limps away. Blossom sees Brick and goes to the garage to get an axe. Brick limps faster._

_**Pleeaaaaassseeeee, don't leave me. Pleeaaaaassseeeee, don't leave me!**_

_**I always say!**_

_**I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this.**_

_**Please don't leave me. (Chorus repeats)**_

_She sees Brick, smiles in a creepy way, and walks faster toward him. He locks himself in the restroom and she starts breaking the door. He panics and sees a cleaning spray. Blossom makes a hole big enough for her head and puts her face in. Brick sprays her eyes and she falls back, slips on the marbles and flips over the railing. She lands on the floor and the paramedics come to help them both. She looks at Brick and he shuns her._

_**Please, please**_

_**Don't leave me.**_

_Camera fades out._

Holy crap my EYES! God you'd think Berserk would bother to replace that with water. I started complaining and everyone came, completely ignoring Brick who was in worse shape than me.

"Blossom you're alright?" Bubbles asked.

"No it burns so much!" I replied in pain. "I think I'm going to get pink eye!"

"That's strange," Butch said sarcastically. We all glared at him.

"Buttercup…" I said.

"Say no more," she assured. Then she kneed Butch where the sun don't shine and he bent over in pain.

"Cheap shot," he croaked.

"Hello!?" Brick yelled. A few cast members started to treat him and me. I couldn't help but smile a bit. I haven't left him like that in years. The pain in my eye started hurting…and now I'm blind. Bubbles grabbed my head and rinsed my eye then blow-dried my hair.

About half an hour later, everyone was fine except for Boomer who ran off somewhere with the dog. Brick came back looking almost as good as new, but I was fine again. I grabbed my coat and went to look for Berserk. A light red light flashed and I followed it. When I reached my destination, I found Berserk, taking a red rose from Blake. Wait a minute…

"Blake?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh I love that. So what did you think? Question time!**

**What will Blossom do now that she's seen Blake's true colors?**

**Will Brick react to this?**

**What was on the video that Brute saw about Bc & Butch that's so important?**

**WHY CAN'T BOOMER FACE THE FACT THAT HE CAN'T CATCH THAT BUTTERFLY?**

**Find out some of these answers next time. Don't forget to review. THIS STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS TO BE ABLE TO GO ON! ok bye.**


	13. Secrets

**Okay guys I didn't really know how to start off this time so if it sucks, don't be mad at me. Special shout-out to the Guest who reviewed chapter 12. THE ONLY ONE! I expect more from you guys…. And by the way Guest, I was planning to do something like the Boomer and the Butterfly idea you had, but you'll have to wait until the last chapter to find out. Until then, READ AND REVIEW! I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

_**-BLAKE'S P.O.V.-**_

Oh shit.

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"Blake?" I kept repeating in shock. I mean, I know we broke up but come on! We _just_ broke up.

"Hey what's going on?" Brick and Butch just casually asked. I pointed and the apparently new couple, still repeating Blake's name, and Brick was just in shock while Butch was probably making some perverted joke. I flew away heartbroken again with my eyes tearing up. It started to rain though so you couldn't really notice. I kept flying until I crashed into what felt like bricks. I felt a serious déjà vu.

"Brick go away. I don't want to see anyone right now," I said. I looked up to see the brick building that I had crashed into before, not my counterpart. I rolled my eyes and screamed just because.

"WHY BRICK BUILDING, WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME IN MY TIME OF SADNESS!?" It didn't reply, obviously. I floated in the rain for a little while waiting for a sarcastic or stupid comment from the building.

"You know, laughter is the best medicine," it said. I stared in awe and floated backward when I bumped into Brick. Of course.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about you being your own medicine."

"What? Are you saying I'm laughter? That doesn't even make any sense."

"Fine, don't believe me, look for yourself."

He held up a small waterproof camera and showed me my small argument and I giggled at my silliness. I looked up at Brick and he was smiling, even blushing a little.

I sighed. "Why are you always there for me Brick?"

He smiled but furrowed his brows in confusion. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Find out…" I leaned in and slowly closed my eyes. Brick closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. That's when I flew away as quickly as possible to Berserk's house. I almost got there when I heard a far away "FUCK!" I didn't have to be the smartest to know who it belonged to. And I definitely didn't need super hearing to hear that.

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

"FUCK!" I heard clearly. I looked around in the butterfly farm, I was pretty sure I was alone. This farm is at least 463 miles away from any city or town. Oh well, BUTTERFLY!

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

Using my super speed, I locked all the windows and slammed the front door. Then I grabbed random pieces of wood and nailed the door. Then I made a brick wall against it and finally I grabbed an ACME steel door I found laying around and drilled to the door. There, impenetrable.

"Hey Blossom."

"OH GOD!" Berserk jumped back at my reaction. I told her what happened, and sure enough she started laughing and kept laughing when she told her house was already impenetrable so all my hard work was in vain. Poo.

"So now what?" she asked. Two words.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" I shrieked.

"SLENDERMAN?! OH SHIT WHERE IS HE!? NO DON'T LOOK AT HIM BLOSSOM!" She tackled me. I stared at her.

"I said slumber party. What did you hear?" I asked as if she just hadn't screamed in my face what she heard.

"Oh, nothing. A slumber party sounds fun, let's go." She got off me and chose the movie the magazines and the games. Meanwhile I got the music and the snacks. We bopped along to none other than P!NK and some other artists. We saw some romantic comedies and a few action ones. Then we both decided Ryan Reynolds is the hottest man alive. But yeah, Jeremy Renner is pretty close too. That's when we got to talking about boys.

"So do like Brick?" Berserk asked with devious eyes.

I blushed. "I don't know, maybe? I mean I've always found him attractive, especially his eyes and his hair, and his muscles. I also like his hat; it looks so cute on him. Oh, and…" I babbled.

"Okay I get it you love him." Berserk said. "I wonder what Blake and Brick are doing right now."

"Huh, me too." I started thinking.

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

"I still can't believe you like Berserk man." I told Blake. He shrugged. Right now, we are at a taco stand, this is what happened.

I flew around angrily because Blossom left me hanging and I was stupid enough to believe her. Then I bumped into Blake. I lashed out at him, but asked me if I've seen Blossom. I told him what happened and he started laughing. Next thing I know we were arguing.

"Hey, Blossom broke up with me! I didn't do anything." He said.

"That's exactly what I thought!" I said. Wait are we agreeing on something?

"Girls are so weird and hard to understand. Like everything you do is wrong."

"I know right!" I agreed again. What kind of sick, twisted voodoo is this!?

"Girls, man!" Blake shouted, in a way silently answering my question.

"Tell me about." I sighed. Then I felt my stomach rumble. "You wanna go eat some tacos?"

"Sure."

And here we are again talking about the two most confusing girls we've ever met: Blossom and Berserk.

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"So do like Blake?" I asked Berserk.

"Well, just a little. I like beanies more than hats. Plus he is so sweet maybe he'll actually remember my birthday." We started laughing.

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I kept laughing with Blake over the stupid things we did for our ex-girlfriends. Like him putting the tight leather pants in one of the videos, and me agreeing to the entire video making process.

"Hey man, so do you really like Blossom?" Blake asked.

"I don't know kind of?" I said. "Do you like Berserk?" He blushed so much it reminded me of Boomer when I asked him about Bubbles. So naturally, I smacked the back of his head.

"Yeah, she's a lot looser than Blossom was, so I don't have to remember everything about our relationship, or be such a romantic." He said.

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"And he's such a romantic!" Berserk said, referring to Blake. We couldn't stop giggling when we received a letter from Brute. I didn't know she could write to us. We opened it up and read the letter. She wants me to do Sober for the next video because that's how she feels right now. Well, I've never seen the video but I think Berserk has because all the color drained from her face when she read that I'm going to be one version of pink and she is the other. Five minutes later the video was permanently scarred into my brain. Me and Berserk are going to…oh god I have to go puke.

* * *

After five agonizing hours later the video was completed and delivered to Brute, never to be spoken of again. I myself am trying to erase what just happened. It's almost 9, so we were getting ready to leave when a taxi came.

All of us, red, greens, and blues (except for Boomer) looked to see none other than Brute. Standing there, with a suitcase, all alone. In front of us.

"Well aren't you going to say hello or you're not happy to see me?" Brute said.

"BRUTE!" The punks yelled and went to hug their sister. The rest of looked at each other awkwardly, shrugged and went to go hug her too. That's when all the questions started.

"They let you out?"

"Are you okay?"

"Your ass looks great." We all stopped and looked at Butch. "What? I haven't seen it in forever." Buttercup let her do the honors and Brute jabbed Butch so hard he almost passed out.

"You know, it feels _great _to have you back," Butch groaned from the floor. He's been on the floor a lot lately. J-lo!

"Let's go celebrate with taquitos!" Buttercup suggested. We all agreed and flew over to the nearest taquitos stand while listening to the song Assassin's Creed song by some guys called Smosh. (a/n its awesome. Check it out)

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I headed to the fridge for my A.M. triple-B snack. I was still thinking about Brute knowing what happened between me and Butch. As I was heading down the stairs, I saw Berserk talking to someone on the phone. I stayed back to listen.

"I know Blake! The plan is working perfectly!" Blake?

He said stuff that I couldn't hear very well.

"Yeah Blake, Blossom has no idea relax. Okay, yeah I love you too. Bye. We'll continue plan BrickXBlossom tomorrow!"

I floated back before she saw me. This whole thing is a set up to put Blossom and Brick together? Looks like I'm not the only one with secrets.

* * *

**Oh snap! Okay people well this took me all morning hope you liked it. Now to show your appreciation, REVIEW! Also, what happened on that video? Leave your guesses in the reviews plz!**


	14. A Dream and A Secret Revealed

**Holy POOP! This took forever! I know its break but I didn't really know who start this off since it was super dramatic plus I had to build a website. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.-**_

_I was in house with the walls painted a pale pink and mahogany/dark red. I woke up in a bed with matching colors. As I stood up, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Brick. I suddenly felt irritated, and I saw it I also noticed that almost all my inbox was filled with his messages which for some reason only infuriated me more. I sat up and stretched when brick walked in wearing boxers and carrying a breakfast tray. Normally that would've charmed me, but instead I got so mad I started yelling at him and he started yelling at me until he got tired , left the tray on the nightstand and left. _

_When my fury subsided, it was replaced with an empty longing feeling for Brick. Am I bipolar or something? Next thing I know I was calling Brick begging him to come back from work? Are we MARRIED or something? Before I had a chance to gag, I walked down the kitchen no longer in control of myself to see Brick drinking my beer while watching a high-speed car chase. Since when do I have beer? Next thing I know I started singing and acting out all the lyrics._

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you! Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you.**_

_**I love you so, much more when you're not here, watching all the bad shows and drinking all of my beer.**_

_**I don't believe Adam and Eve spent every goddamn day together.**_

_**If you give me some room, there will be room enough for two.**_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**I'm tiiiiiiiiiiired!**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**I don't wanna wake up with another, but I don't always want to wake up with you either.**_

_**No, you can't hop into my shower; all I ask for is one fucking hour!**_

_**You taste so sweet, but I can't eat the same thing every day.**_

_**Cutting off the phone, leave me the fuck alone!**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be begging you to come home!**_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**I'm tiiiiiiiiiiired!**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**Go away, come back.**_

_**Go away, come back.**_

_**Why can't I just have it both ways?**_

_**Go away, come back.**_

_**Go away, come back**_

_**I wish you knew the difference.**_

_**Go away come back.**_

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you. Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you.**_

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you. Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you.**_

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you. Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you!**_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**I'm tiiiiiiiiiiired!**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**I'm tiiiiiiiiiiired!**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Tonight! **_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you.**_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you. **_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you. **_

_**Leave me alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Alone, I'm lonely.**_

_**Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you. **_

_**Toniiiiiiiight,**_

_**Go away; give me a chance to miss you. **_

_**Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you.**_

_I ended up looking deeply into Brick's eyes, he started to lean in on me and I closed my eyes ready for the kiss. About five seconds later, I heard a whisper in my ear._

"_Payback pinky." I opened my eyes to see a red trail flashing through the sky away from me. I was about to yell when…._

"I said, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Berserk shouted as she shook me from my fluaja dream. That's right; I had to invent a new word to describe my dream.

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up from my fluaja dream and went downstairs to grab a banana and slap Butch with it until he wakes up. As I was slapping, I thought about the dream. I lived in a big house with Blossom and for some reason she was mad at me, then she felt lonesome and I started thinking she was bipolar until she started singing, which explains a lot. The only part of the dream I actually enjoyed was that I fooled Blossom the way she fooled me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Butch woke up and I was still slapping him. But by the time I realized he stole the banana from me it was too late, he had already shoved in my mouth.

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I went downstairs to eat breakfast, but I totally forgot Brute came back and probably fell asleep on her bed because as I walked into the kitchen I tripped on Buttercup's sleeping body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tumbled.

Buttercup stirred and looked at me then her eyes flew open. "What the hell?" She sat upright very quickly while flicking her head around. Then me and BC both realized what happened at the same time. "Dammit! Brute must've carried me out here when she got her A.M. triple-b snack."

"Her what?" I asked. She ignored me and went to the fridge and got a banana, most likely to wake up Brute by shoving it in her mouth. She did that to me once. I shivered at the memory.

* * *

One catfight- filled breakfast later I found myself balancing on a skateboard. We were doing the Get This Party Started video next and I need to learn to not fall on a skateboard. Brute got tired of training me so Buttercup had to step in. Then she got tired of training me so Bubbles gave teaching me a shot since she learned while watching the green girls tutor me. Green girls, no matter how you say that it sounds like you're talking about green people.

Eventually, I did learn how and we all decided to throw a party but when we finished it was too late to film, so it's postponed until tomorrow. Good, I went to go to the park to walk around. The dream came back to me and I bumped into Butch. Butch? I think life made a mistake.

"Hey red. How's your sister?"

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"I need you to pass on a message."

"Okaayyyyy?"

"Tell her that if she still has the video of us, to destroy it."

"What video?" I asked, but he had already ditched me.

I went home and ran into Buttercup who was eating strips of chocolate (?) and grunted me as a hello. I swear this girl…

"Hey I ran into Butch and he told me to pass on a message. Something about a tape of you guys…" Her eyes widened and a chocolate strip fell out of her mouth.

"What about that type? What did he say? Do you know about it?" She said really fast.

"No, why what's on it?" I asked.

"Nothing, you don't need to know," she said nervously.

"Need to know what?" Bubbles asked innocently as she walked in.

"There's a tape of Buttercup and Butch that BC has and she doesn't want to tell us."

We both started corralling my sister but she wouldn't break I know that much.

"You know, she's not the only one who knows," Brute smiled deviously.

"We already know Butch won't tell us," Bubbles replied.

Brute shook her head slowly and waved a tape in our face. Buttercup started begging her not to play it, but Brute ignored her, Next thing I know another catfight started. Bubbles and I were able to tear them apart, but not before Buttercup managed to destroy the tape. What was on the tape that got her so riled up?

"It doesn't matter," Brute said as Bubbles let go of her. "I already saw it. I know everything."

Buttercup tried to pounce on her again, but I had her restrained. She growled either way. "Please BC, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Brute cooed. She started telling us and Bubbles and I took in word per word as Buttercup's strength weakened.

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.-**_

Fuck.

* * *

**THAT was a crappy chapter... oh well. Okay guys, now I want you to leave in your reviews exactly what you think was on the tape that BC and Butch are trying to keep a secret? LEAVE YOUR AWESOME ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS! til next time my pantry ghosts.**


	15. The Green Video

**Okay, I hope this chapter is better. Shout-out to The Zoster for reviewing every chapter! You feel free to do that too. Enjoy my pantry ghosts!**

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I looked at the floor so the girls wouldn't see me blushing while they laughed at my overreaction.

"Shut up! There's nothing funny about that!" I yelled, still embarrassed. However, that only made them laugh harder.

"Relax BC, there's nothing embarrassing about that," Bubbles cackled. I snarled in response. Then Berserk came down laughing too. CRAP DID SHE HEAR EVERYTHING?!

"So what are laughing about?" She smiled. I shook my head, idiot. Bubbles was about to open her mouth but I zapped her in the back of her head just in time. Brute smirked and locked eyes with me, I widened my eyes and gave her a warning glare, but of course, she didn't listen.

"Oh, just that carnival tape you sent me about BC and Butch."

"I sent you that?" Berserk asked.

"Yeah, and I know everything that was on it."

"What? I mean, they didn't want me to see it so badly they added the carnival scenes on the video themselves. Video editing was something I thought they were incapable of." I growled at Berserk, but she kept on eating her chocolate covered popcorn. Chocolate covered popcorn?

"Well, I thought I'd let you know what was on it." I give up, what's the point? I stole Berserk's popcorn and sat in a bean bag.

"I'll tell you," I said to Berserk.

"Go on…"

"Well, it started when you forced me and Butch to go to the carnival…"

_ Butch and I arrived at the carnival, great. I looked at my counterpart who seemed slightly less irritated at being here than me. Well, that's probably because I'm the only one with this problem._

_ "I hate this," I muttered._

_ "Yeah well so do I but you don't see me being a bitch about it."_

_ "YOUR NAME IS ONE LETTER AWAY FROM THE WORD 'BITCH'!" I yelled impatiently at him. He cursed under his breath. "What'd you say?" I threatened him._

_ "I SAID, WHY DO YOU HATE CARNIVALS SO MUCH!?" Whoa, didn't see that one coming. That awkward silence fell on us and I slowly chewed on my pretzel while Butch stuffed his mouth with his cotton candy. "Answer my question, Butterbitch." I grabbed his cotton candy and stuck it to his hair. "Just answer the fucking question!" he yelled as he tried to get the candy out of his hair. I sighed._

_ "It's just; you know how I'm grumpy all the time?" I started._

_ "No shit._

_ I stomped on his foot. "Well, let's just say I get really happy at the carnival."_

_ "That's it? That's nothing!"_

_ "I'm worse than Bubbles!" He laughed._

_ "Yeah, well let's find out." He pulled me to the first rollercoaster he saw._

_ About an hour later, I was giggly and hyper and basically acting like a mix of me when I was little and Bubbles. I thought Butch would be annoyed, but he looked like he was having as much fun as I was. We went to the Ferris wheel and as soon as we got to the top, the ride broke down. How ironic. Everyone managed to get down while Butch and I just sat there with that awkward moment settling between us. As soon as I realized that we were the only two on the ride, it started up again. But it was still broken, how did I know? Easy, when it started moving it sped up like crazy and flicked us into the air. We were too shocked to use our powers and Butch landed on a bounce house almost breaking it. Lucky bastard. But as he started rubbing his head, I landed face first against his face and we kissed. Sure it would've been a "romantic" moment if he hadn't broken my fall making me literally crush my lips against his. That and the bounce house broke making a huge fart noise. He smirked under my lips while I giggled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and that was when I remembered in the position we were in. I pushed myself off him wiping me lips off in the process._

_ "Come on Butterlips, don't tell me you didn't like that."_

_ "Are you saying my lips taste like butter because let me tell you something, butter itself does not taste good."_

_ "Shut up and come here," I smirked and smacked him in the back of his head before kissing him again. Like I said, the carnival makes me crazy._

"And we haven't done anything yet. Except you know, he showed me his pantry ghost when I went over to his house for an A.M. triple-B snack," I ended. But they started laughing again and then I realized they also have dirty minds like Boomer. I started yelling at them and explaining everything.

"What's an A.M triple-B thingy anyways?" Blossom asked.

"It's a Green thing, you wouldn't understand," Brute and I said simultaneously. Just then I heard a clap of thunder. It was raining outside again.

"Crap!" Berserk shouted. "We can't shoot today!"

"Oh what a shame." I said averting my eyes from her.

"HELLOOOOOO!" The Rowdyruffs burst in, all of them shivering.

"So," Brat started. She walked in while I was telling the story. "Are you and BC an item now?" she asked Butch. Who says "item" nowadays? Butch stared at her in confusion, then looked at me and I looked away, and that's when he got the message.

"YOU TOLD THEM? WE SWORE!" he yelled at me.

"Tell them what?" Brick asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"They kissed!" Bubbles squealed.

Brick started in shock, since Boomer wasn't here. Everyone started saying things and Butch glared at me before taking off. Great, this is just great. I looked at Brute who seemed to be enjoying all these, along with Berserk. I wish I had a way to get back at them! That's when the memory of Berserk talking to Blake flashed in my mind. This was a set- up, okay I can definitely use that but what about Brute? That bitch of an escaped mental patient has to have some sort of secrets. While everyone kept enjoying my humiliation, I went to Brute's room to find something.

After a long time of looking I found nothing. God I believe in you, SO WHY CAN'T YOU HELP ME IN THIS DESPERATE TIME OF NEED!? Maybe he's not a revenge type of person. The phone in Brute's room rang. I picked up, it was from the hospital, Brute forgot some stuff. I, being the good person I am, went to the hospital for her.

I started flying over there when I bumped into Butch.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm flying! Unless you'd rather have me take out my anger on the city, of better yet, you."

"For the last time I didn't tell them anything!"

"Oh, so I suppose they all just so happen to have seen the tape that disappeared."

"YOU IDIOT YOU SENT IT TO BRUTE WHEN SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! SHE SAW EVERYTHING AND CAME BACK TO TELL EVERYONE! I EVEN DESTROYED THE FUCKING TAPE BUT SHE HAD ALREADY OPENED HER BIG-ASS MOUTH AND THAT'S WHY EVERYONE KNOWS!" I screamed, finally losing my temper. He stayed quiet.

"So now what?" he asked. I told him about Berserk's phone call and that I was headed to the hospital. He flew with me there but the awkward silence overpowered us yet again.

When we got there, we went straight to her room to pick everything up. Pillows, a small rubber ball, the videos, and scissors. Why would they have scissors here? While I was still thinking about the logic of letting a mental patient have scissors, Butch looked through the videos and found a journal. He called me over and we looked through it. It was more of a diary. We smiled, turns out Brute didn't spend all this time totally alone. I hid the journal in my jacket pocket and looked at the ceiling. So God is a revenge type of guy, or just punish the bad guys type of person.

* * *

**Alright, whoever can guess who spent all this time with Brute gets an imaginary TOMOHAWK! Leave your guesses in the reviews plz! Merry christmas!**


	16. Let's Get This Party STARTED!

**Whew! Lot of guesses you guys and most of you were half right. (Is my story **_**that **_**predictable?) Maybe I should have mentioned TWO people visited her…. Well it's not like Brute cared much about the other. Enough talk, READ!**

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I hid in the shadowy part of Brute's room. I hung out there with the bats (Okay?) until she came. She walked in and threw herself onto her bed and started snoring. Damn! I sent a quick text to Butch. Looks like we're going to plan B.

"Shit! What the hell does Brute eat?" Butch exclaimed as we flew to the Professor's lab through Butch's portal while he carried Brute.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled/whispered at him. I didn't want to wake up the beast, not like I could. She snoring so loud I'm surprised she hasn't woken up anyone, well except for a few people we passed by. After passing the portal we went to the professor's lab and started up the dream machine. I explained to Butch how to use it, and I went in.

"Hello Brute."

She looked at me weird. "Buttercup? What's going on?" She looked around, noticing the interrogation room much like the ones in detective movies. "Where the fuck am I?"

"I have something to show you Brute, something that I think you want to know about…" I raised the journal to her face. When she swiped for it, I jumped back and snapped my fingers, making chains appear out of nowhere and wrapping her on the chair tightly. Funny, I was thinking of ropes.

"Give it back!" She snarled.

"You know, your anger and desperation reminds me of someone, oh yeah. Me."

She got a sneaky glint in her eye. "So you admit you're desperate?"

I was about to slap her when I heard a familiar annoying voice. "She got you there, BC."

_**-BRUTE'S P.O.V.—**_

I flipped my head around to see Butch smirking and walking towards my female counterpart. They once again showed me my "Captain's Log" that they consider a diary. Another reason I now hate the institution.

_Captains Log, date: / / _

_ Not much to write about, I'm BORED AS HELL! Nothing happened today except I got the second video from Berserk. Well, that and Breaker came to visit again. He and his brother Bash, who I kind of like. Not that way, like a friend because he's gloomy, smart, and almost un-amusable. In other words, a nice version of me. If I were to choose a Right to be with, well yeah I guess it'd be Breaker. I don't know why though, because I kind of hate him. He's annoying, peppy, forgetful, and basically like a little kid. I hate him so much I think I like him. Besides, his stupidness is something I enjoy. I can actually see Bash with Brat too. I mentioned that to him today and blushed, then hid behind his book. I guess what they say is true, opposites do attract…._

"Stop reading!" I yelled.

"Okay," Butch replied. "On one condition…"

"You tell everyone that this was all just a prank that they fell for. If you don't," Buttercup continued.

"Then we'll put these pages on the script for everyone tomorrow." Butch said.

"And we'll also read them out loud at the party we're throwing tonight and we're going to make sure the Rowdyrights are there." Buttercup finished. I nodded my head, I had no other choice. Then I hear an alarm go off. Everything started swirling, maybe I'm waking up from a nightmare. All of a sudden, the green couple in front of me vanished. No they combined to form a new hybrid. Buttercup's height, Butch's strength. BC's hair with Butch's spikes at the end and their face. A smirk mixed with a devious smile and two orbs staring down at me; one was jade green, the other emerald. Two voices said this before they punched me. "Lights out."

I woke up in my bed startled. I raced to the bathroom and checked for any signs of a beating, but I was fine. Then why do I feel it? Oh well, maybe it really was just a dream. That means that they don't know about my journal, so I don't have to admit to anything.

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"Hey guess what we're doing!" Berserk asked me while I ate my strawberry pancakes. But she answered before I had a chance to respond. "Get This Party Started and you'll be doing it with Brute." And just like that, I was forced to leave my beloved breakfast and I had to get ready for the shoot. It wasn't until 5:00 though when it was dark enough to shoot. (a/n italics=action, bold=singing)

_Blossom laughs into camera. Guitar intro while Brute walks in looking for Blossom. Blossom comes out of the shower._

_**I'm coming up, so you better get this party started.(2x)**_

_**Get this party started on a Saturday night!**_

_**Everybody's waiting for me to arrive.**__ Starts to try on a bunch of clothes._

_**Sending out the message to all of my friends, we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Vans.**_

_**I got lots of styles, got my gold diamond rings.**_

_**I could go for miles if you know what I mean.**_

_**I'm coming up, so you better get this party started.**_

_**(I'm coming up, you better.)**_

_**I'm coming up, so you better get this party started.**__ Drive away in car to club._

_**Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat.**_

_**Cruising through the Westside, we'll be checking the scene. **__Car breaks down, and Blossom almost gets run over._

_**Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast, I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass.**_

_**Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car. **__Kisses teenage boys then steal their skateboards._

_**License plate says Stunner #1 superstarz!**_

_**I'm coming up, so you better get this party started.**_

_**(I'm coming up, you better.)**__Skates to club but crashes into random Asian and falls,_

_**I'm coming up, so you better get this party started.**_

_**(I'm coming up, you better.)**_

_**Get this party started.(x2) **__They break into the building and into the club._

_**Making my connection as I enter the room, everybody's chilling as I set up the groove.**_

_**Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat, everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me.**_

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

Butch and I got the party ready meanwhile everyone was at the shoot. Brute hasn't told anyone that what she said was part of a dare so now we are getting the party ready. We told Berserk that we were throwing Brute a _Your First P!NK Video_ party. It's stupid really, because it's really an _Expose Brute_ party. While Butch decorated and got the music, I bought the snacks and went to the Rights house. Jomo opened the door.

"Hello Buttercup. Please come in."

I love how he doesn't talk a lot. I walked in and poked my head around when Breaker hugged me from behind.

"HEY BUTTERCUP! HOW'S IT GOING?" He practically yelled in my ear. I think I see what Brute was talking about. The rest of the brothers came and I invited them to the party. Well actually, I dragged them to the house and forced them to wait there until everyone got back home. Breaker and Blake offered to help and Bash sat on the couch to read.

"WE'RE HOOOME!" Berserk announced as she kicked down the door.

"SURPRISE!" We yelled. Berserk, Blossom, and the ruffs were all shocked while the color drained from Brute's face, especially when her Breaker hugged her.

Brute took me aside to the restroom and locked the door. "What's going on?" I reminded her about what I told her in the dream and her eyes widened. She said that was just a dream. I smiled deviously, like in her dream, grabbed some water and wiped off the make-up Butch put on her, exposing her bruise. She was about to attack me when I raised her diary in her face, Well thanks to that stupid act, she took it from me and flushed it down the toilet. She Ha-ha'd in my face and left. Great.

Butch and I climbed on top of the table when the party was in full swing. He gave me a mike and I tapped it.

"Hey everybody, we just wanted to say congrats to Brute for her first video." I smiled. "Now you all know what Brute said happened between me and Butch." There was hollering and whooping. Butch and I turned red. "Brute, is there _something_ you'd like to tell all of us?"

"Nope!" she said. Someone didn't listen…

"Well don't say we didn't warn you. Everyone, I'd like you to know that Brute was not completely alone at the institution. Butch, pass them out." He passed out copies of the diary to everyone. Brute got one and started cussing. Then everyone turned to Breaker.

"So Breaker," I asked on the microphone, "Now that you know how Brute feels about you, what do you think of her." He blushed.

"Honestly? I think…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Okay crappy chapter but please leave a review! Check out my other stories and as always, r&r!**


	17. Fun in a House

**Thank you for waiting for so long. You really are my loyal pantry ghosts. So enjoy, read away. :D**

* * *

_**-BRUTE'S P.O.V.—**_

"I think…" he started but then the wall burst open and out came Boomer with a horse tranquilizer dart gun.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW CLINTON!" He yelled then shot a dart at Breaker. He smiled idiotically and stumbled around before passing out.

My face drained any color it had left. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? YOU FUCKING IDIOT HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING!" Everyone stared at me.

Boomer squirmed in his spot. "I-I was aiming at Clinton." He pointed to a cool looking butterfly flying where Breaker was standing.

"Why are you calling him Clinton." Blossom asked.

"BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE ONE!" he yelled.

"He's a butterfly!"

"HE'S A DEMON FROM THE SURFACE OF HELL OUT TO GET ME!"

"The surface of hell?"

"Well I doubt he comes from the _depths_ of hell. That'd be stupid."

I exploded. "OH MY FUCKING BROWNIES YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID BLONDE!"

"Excuse me?" Basher looked up from his book. All the other blondes looked at me too.

I hear laughing and turned my head to Buttercup and Butch who were practically rolling on the floor. WTF NO ONE ROFL'S IN REAL LIFE! I lost temper and pounced on them. I fought with both of them at the same time but that didn't stop us. What stopped us was Blake running up to the microphone and yelling.

"BERSERK, I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Everyone gasped and Berserk turned red. Blake started smiling nervously and started darting his eyes around when Bash walked up.

"BRAT! I also find you a-attractive a-a-and I'd like you to be my g-girlfriend as well." Bash shrugged. My sisters glanced at each other, then at their Powerpuff counterparts, and then at the Rights. Before they had a chance to say anything though, someone else spoke into the mike.

"BRUTE! I think that you are an awesome, strong, cool although a little psychopathic. And I want you to be my girlfriend." Breaker slurred. Maybe he hasn't fully recovered…

Buttercup got off me and I slowly walked up next to my sisters, all three of us speechless. That and we were staring at Breaker who was being held up by the mike and his brothers.

"YES!" My sisters yelled and went to go hug their new boyfriends.

"Well Brute, what do you say?" Blake asked.

I started shaking my head, and everyone's smiles fell. Then I looked up at Breaker, who seems fully awake now.

"HELL YEAH YOU'RE MY GUY!" He smiled and stumbled over to me and hugged me. His brothers and my sisters followed him and we all hugged.

"Whoo! Let's get this party started!" Butch yelled.

"By the way, we are NOT a couple." BC informed.

Butch continued. "Yeah, we're friends with benefits!" he winked. Everyone laughed. Then Buttercup socked him so hard he passed out.

"Hope that lasts longer that the tranquilizer." She muttered. Everyone laughed harder. "Blossom! Why don't you come up here and _Get this Party Started!_" She blushed and walked up and started singing.

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning to see if Brick was up so I could go bother him. That's becoming a habit now. Anyways, I flew over there and walked inside into his room. I had just walked in when he came out of the bathroom wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, blow drying his hair.

"OH MY GOD!" We both yelled. He dropped his hair dryer and I stared guffawing. Yes, guffawing, that's how hilarious this was.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"You blow-dry your hair?" I laughed.

"WELL THE AIR TAKES TOO LONG!" He responded all embarrassed. Ha-ha.

"Why is it pink?"

"IT'S NOT PINK! It's maraschino…"

I laughed harder.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS?"

"To annoy you… is it working? I think it is…"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE WHEN I COME OUT OF THE SHOWER?!"

"WELL WHY DO _YOU_ ALWAYS COME OUT OF THE SHOWER WHEN I'M HERE?!" I yelled back at him, still giggling. He flipped me off before walking back inside the bathroom. The next time he came out, he was wearing clothes and his hair was fully dry. I suppressed my laugh. I think he was about to say something but his phone rang the Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 song from Smosh. I started mouthing the chorus since that's the only part I know. He noticed this and showed me the music video which was…interesting. Next thing I know, we are watching almost all their videos and these are some hilarious people. Although I admit, I still flinch every time I hear a bad word.

"Hey I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?" I asked.

"Well no, Boomer got lost again so," he replied casually as if it were an everyday normality. Which now that I think of it, kind of is. "Want to go to IHOP before Butch wakes up and makes the world explode?"

"Okay," I shrugged. So we flew over there and started talking about Smosh again. Yup, Brick had totally Smosh'd me.

"Okay," I started.

"You say 'okay' a lot." Brick interrupted that son of a poop.

"If you were a girl, who would you date; Ian or Anthony?" I asked.

"What the hell, I'm not answering that!" he looked indignantly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I promised.

"No, I'm not answering that."

"Come on, who would you go out with if you were a girl?"

"Blossom you're asking me who I'd go gay for! I'm not a fag!"

"DON'T BE SO FAG-CIST BRICK!"

"no."

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

" No!"

"We'll say it at the same time, 1…"

"No,"

"2…"

"Blossom,"

"3!"

"Ian."

"Anthony."

We stared at each other. How could he go gay for Ian?

"Why do you like Anthony?"

"He's awesome and cute."

"He's a fat, less famous version of Adam Lambert."

"HE'S NOT FAT! He just has a baby face, and how do you like Ian?"

"How do you not?"

"I DON'T LIKE BEARDS!"

"It's a goatee…"

"I DON'T CARE. I DON'T LIKE HAIR IN THE FACE!"

"You mean facial hair?"

"WHATEVER! ANTHONY IS SEXY, PERIOD."

"I'm not having conversation anymore."

"Ugh, fag…" I muttered.

He rolled his eyes like the teenage girl he is inside, deep inside.

After breakfast I went back to Berserk's house. I opened the door to be greeted with a carrot slap on the face by Brat.

"YOU BE MAD TRIPPIN' BLOSSOM," she started. Then Bubbles came out of nowhere and they both yelled in my face. "YO' SHOES DON'TMATCH YOUR PURSE!"

"Wha?" I asked looking at my shoes.

"Hey Blossom!" Berserk walked in. "Ready for your next music video?" She threw me the lyrics and script for the music video/ song of Funhouse.

Turned out we used everyone for this video. Most of them were clowns, but Brick was the pianist. I put the volume up as we all saw my favorite part.

_Brick jumps in wearing a white tux and starts playing the piano. Blossom crawls through a doggy door and walks toward Brick._

_**I'm crawling through the doggy door, my key don't fit my lock no more.**_

_Stands next to Brick and dances a little bit._

_**I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates.**_

_**I'll find a new place.**_

_**Burn this sucker down!**_

I watched myself climb on top of a motorcycle, scariest moment of my life by the way. Everyone passed around popcorn and soda, we all just hung out on the couch.

"Hey Blossom," Berserk whispered.

"What?" I whispered back. This has now become a whispering competition.

"I saw the gleam in your eyes when you looked at Brick in the video. Do you like him."

I gulped and my eyes glanced quickly at Brick, who was making a mess with the whipped cream in the dining room. "Join us Blossom! It's a 'funhouse' here."

"Yes Blossom, join us," Brat winked. "We have whipped cream." Bubbles giggled.

"Umm… not anymore." Butch shook the can,

"YOU SONS OF HAMSTERS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LIVING ROOM?!" Berserk left me to go to WWIII armed with a cucumber and a turkey leg caked in BBQ sauce. I looked at Brick covered in whipped cream and barbeque sauce. Did I like him?

* * *

**Another one in the bag, or website technically. Guess what you guys!**

**Bubbles: WE'RE IN THE DISCLAIMERS AND POOP NOW!**

**All you readers:=D!**

**BC: Yeah, that.**

**ME: So now to celebrate their arrival, THE READERS MUST ANSWER EACH OF YOUR QUESTIONS! GO!**

**Blossom: Who would you choose; Anthony or Ian? (Even if you are a guy."**

**BC:How should I torture Butch in the next chapter?**

**Bubbles: What music video should Blossom due next?**

**Brick: Who loves IHOP?**

**Butch: Who wants to see me make out with Butters again? (BC: ONE TIME THING BUTCH!) DONT WORRY BABE I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE CARNIVAL AGAIN!**

**Boomer: WHERE DO I FIND THAT POOPIN' BUTTERFLY!?**

**Berserk: Can you all go to youtube and watch Funhouse but Imagine Blossom as P!nk, Brick as the pianist, and veryone else as clowns?**

**Brat: Do your shoes match your purse?**

**Brute: Are you too f***ing lazy to leave a review?**

**ME: BRUTE DO NOT OFFEND THE READERS. THEY KEEP THE STORY ALIVE WITH THEIR REVIEWS! So keep the story alive and answer all these questions in the reivews plz! I shall be waiting...**


	18. FINALLY

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSOOOOOO OOOOOM! GET YO' PUPPY POOCH DOWN HERE!"

Oh no, Berserk was eating sugar again. I rolled out of my inflatable bed (courtesy of Berserk) and dragged my half-awake body to the dresser. After ten minutes of struggling with a pink cashmere sweater and a white skirt I went downstairs to eat at… 5:30am. Great, thanks Berserk.

"BLOSSOM WE HAVEN'T MADE ANY VIDEOS IN 4 MONTHS!" she yelled.

"It's only been a few days." I said.

"oh. Well, what other songs do you want to sing?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'll think about it later I guess." I went upstairs to wake up Bubbles and Buttercup out of reflex. WAIT! I must pee first.

On my way the restroom, I briefly closed my eyes when I screamed and fell down.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" An angry-looking Brute growled. She did a double take in confusion and at the same time, we both realized our conclusion. Buttercup.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Brute started to unleash her fury at the beanbag chair on the floor and I had to run out of there as fast as possible, all pee scared back inside me. When I decided I was at a safe distance, I bumped into some people. I looked up to see the Rowdyright Boys, each of them with a treat for their girlfriends.

"Um, hi?"

"HI BLOSSOM WHERE'S BRUTE?" Breaker shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRUTE?!" I heard my sister shouted.

"YOU BITCH!" she replied.

"THERE'S MY SWEETUMS!" Breaker shouted with a sparkle in his eyes. This boy sometimes…

"So can we come in?" Blake asked. I nodded and moved to the side for them. Bubbles came down perky as ever and decided to make everyone breakfast. I sighed and looked at the Rights patiently waiting for their girlfriends. For some reason, I decided to get the Ruffs and have another little gathering. :)

* * *

**I know, I'm a shame. For all you loyal readers out there who want to slap me, review instead. How should I continue the story?**


	19. Quotes, many quotes

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up at three due to a loud crash in the kitchen. I got up to see Butch comforting Boomer, who was eating a tub of mayonnaise with a spork. I saw him bawling and he dyed his hair…purple?

"What the hell's going on?" I asked confused.

"Boomer chased a butterfly into a field filled with shrooms," Butch casually replied. Oh Boomer.

"Go to sleep, I got it from here."

"THE CONSTIPATION SALAMANDER BIT MY TEACUP! Now I'm simply an English poop!" Boomer cried while smashing the industrial size spork on his head."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Noobs."

I snapped my fingers. "Go back to bed."

He got up slowly and I took his place on the beanbag. "It's ok Boomer, just relax and eat your mayo."

"/sniff-sniff/ it's vanilla pudding…" he snuffled.

I leaned in to smell the jar and it was pudding. I started eating it while boomer kept crying.

"A-and then Clinton called me a b-b-bitch." He stuttered. I patted his now purple head. "I'M NOT A FEMALE DOG!"

" I know Booms, I know."

"I feel like Crisanta after Rosendo yelled at her." What?

"I feel like how Jose Miguel is like with Valentina when I'm with Bubbles." What is he talking about?

"iTODOS SOMOS GOLONDRINAS VIAJERAS!"

"BOOMER RELAX AND STOP QUOTING SPANISH NOVELAS IN SPANISH!"

"**SHUT IT I'M TRYING TO FORTY WINKS!" **the pantry ghost yelled at us, from the pantry I think.

"No me niegues esa posibilidad Isabel." He whimpered in Spanish again. This is going to be a long night, err, early morning.

* * *

_**-AT 7:15 AM—**_

Finally, Boomer's drug wore off and now I can go to bed. As I closed my eyes on my bed, I slowly started falling asleep. Ahhhhh….

"MORNING RED- STONE- NAMED-PINK-HAIR-DRYER-USING-LAZY-PANTS!" My eyes opened to see Berserk, how surprising. Wait a minute…

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I USE A BLOW DRYER, WHICH I-I DON'T!?" I stammered. A pink-eyed face peered from the back of Berserk. Blossom shyly waved her hand. WHY GOD, WHY?!"

I responded,"It's maraschino…" they started laughing at me again.

"Hey I use a hair-dryer too you know," Blake came out of nowhere. What?

"Yes Blake, but I'm not a fag like you." I replied without a second thought.

"I'm the one with a girlfriend."

"You mean that psychopathic serial killing escaped mental patient that likes sharp ribbons. Ok, I see that working."

"Hey man I thought we made our peace!" Blake said all hippie-like. I shrugged him off and got off my bed.

"Where're you going?" Blake asked me.

"To the bathroom, would you like to join me?"

"I don't know, will you get lonely?"

"WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING YOU GUYS!" Blossom yelled. "This is a time to celebrate not fight. The greatest villains in Viletown have gone good by going out with the nicest, purest, albeit not very successful,"

"Hey!" Blake cried.

"Crimefighters/superheroes of Viletown! We should celebrate and toast to this."

At that moment Berserk's ears perked up. Oh no, she's thinking again.

"Blossom, you are just filled with good ideas today." She said.

"Just today?" she smiled smugly.

"HEY!" Butch burst in upset. "What is this, a Reds Get together? Brick, Boomer is on his bed sucking on his thumb and muttering about some _Leti and Fernando_ and won't shut up!"

"So?" I asked.

"Well I'm friggin' starving here and YOU don't want me to burn the house so come on."

"BUTCH TRY EATING OUT!"

"Whoa calm down…bitch."

"STOP POOCHIN' SAYING THAT TO ME!"

"Well the stove is downstairs and anyone else welcome to come eat is welcome. So let's hurry this up ok, Apple Pie Reunion?"

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

-_Ya te dije José Miguel. El único trato entre nosotros, será de negocios.-_

_ -iLa hacienda Montesinos no está en venta!-_

"NO VALENTINA! DON'T LET ALONSO MAKE YOU DENY YOUR LOVE FOR JOSE MIGUEL!" I cried.

* * *

**okay so this was the next chapter. The novelas are Soy Tu Duena and La Fea mas Bella. And the "Apple Pie Reunion" was a play on the words American Pie and American Reunion.**


	20. RYG

**READ AND REVIEW! I DEMAND IT!**

* * *

-_**BERSERK'S POV-**__**  
**_  
"This is a time to be celebrating and toasting," Blossom said._  
_?PROCESSING! HDJFJFIFJTICJEH21934070128`9`CIWGQPW24878#^^^*963829120OEYDHDBXIFJDI&:926gfehlqkfjhreiqheefjneq lkNEHFEJQNJE #$%^&*()_)(*&2846752KDCNSBWJ34567987)(*&^%$%^&  
=RAISE YOUR GLASS BY PINK VIDEO!  
"Blossom you are just filled with good ideas today!" I said, now I know what video to make today.  
"Just today?" Oh that arrogant poopsie.  
Then all of a sudden, Agent Berserk or 00{ (double o mustache) is downstairs feeding upon a suspicious meal called _bacon_. Wait for it... BACON APPROVED! DAMN I HATE WHEN I NARRATE MY LIFE IN THIRD PERSON!  
"BITCHES YOU BETTER KEEP IT FUCKING QUIET OUT THERE! I'M FUCKING ENTERTAINING HERE!" The pantry thumped.  
Da foop?

_**-BLOSSOMS POV-**__**  
**_

All of us except Butch stared at the pantry. He looked up and noticed our confusion, then sighed. He knocked on the pantry.  
"Can you shut up you're scaring my friends."  
"QUIET FOR I AM ENTERTAINING DAMMIT!"  
"WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE"  
"AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!"

We all kept staring, confused and unaware.  
"That's just the pantry ghost, he's just a perverted old fart living there" Butch explained. Alright then...

"ANYPOOP!" Berserk interrupted. "Blossom will be doing Raise Your Glass today!" She announced. They boys spit out they're smoothies.

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER DO ALL THAT?!" All three shouted simultaneously. Am I the only one who hasn't seen all these videos?

" Hey! If we" she gestured to us two," could do Sober," we shivered at that memory. "Then she can do anything, including RYG. Got it?" She said seriously. What's the big deal?  
_**-2 HOURS LATER—**_

So now I'm inside the mall we rented to film this, the RYG video forever scarred into my mind. This is going to be horrible.

_Guitar solo as a fat extra hits anorexic girl cardboard cut outs. Blossom comes dressed as the We Can Do It girl._

_**Right, right, turn up the lights. We gonna lose our minds tonight.**_

_Dressed as a black ninja thing and pushed a matador._

_**(What's the deal, yo?)**_

_Performs in front of old people at a formal-ish party._

_**I love when it's all too much. 5AM, turn the radio up.**_

_Stabs matador.__**Where's the rock 'n' roll?**_

_Makes guitar gestures and noises as we can do it girl._

_**Party crasher, penny snatcher. **_

_Blake and Brick (reluctantly) kiss. Cast: EHMAHGAWD!_

_**Call me up if you were gangsta'.**_

_Blossom comes in on a bike with Butch and Breaker as gangsters._

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancy. **_

_Dances as We Can Do It Girl._

_**Why so serious?**_

_Comes in all emo/punk_

_**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!**_

_**IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!**_

_Just starts dancing randomly._

_**ALL MY UNDERDOGS, WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE…**_

_**ANYTHING BUT LOUD!**_

_**~and really gritty.**_

_**DIRTAY LITTLE FREAKS!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_Blossom gets ready to wrestle with fat girl's fatter dad._

_**Slam,slam…**_

_**OH HOT LAMB!**_

_**What part of party don't you understand?**_

_**WISH YOU'D JUST FREAK OUT!**_

_**(freak out already)**_

_**Can't stop, coming in hot. **_

_**~I should be locked up right on the spot.**_

_**IT'S SO ON RIGHT NOW!**_

_**(so fucking on right now.) **__Blossom cringed at the bad word._

_**Party crasher, penny snatcher. **_

_**Call me up if you were gangsta'.**_

_**[ooh, ooh]  
**__**Don't be fancy, just get dancy. **_

_**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!**_

_**IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!**_

_**ALL MAH UNDERDOGS!**_

_**WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE…**_

_**Anything but LOUD!**_

_**~and really gritty.**_

_**DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_Blossom wakes up with Brick on one side of her bed._

_**Aw shit my glass is empty.**_

_**That sucks!**_

_Line consisting of all blue and green boys waiting on the side with numbers for "fun time"._

_Blossom at a school dance dressed like a nerd [big surprise there]_

_**So if you're too school for cool,**__ Blake in nerd form starts dancing by himself._

_**(I mean)**_

_**And you're treated like a fool.**_**  
**_**(treated like a fool)**_

_**You can choose to let it go.**_

_**We can always, we can always…**_

_**Party on our own.**_

_Tries to stand up dramatically but fails._

_**So raise your glass, fuck.**_

_**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!**_

_**IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!**_

_Starts dancing hilariously lame with Blake._

_**ALL MAH UNDERDOGS,**_

_**WE WILL NEVER BE NEVER BE….**_

_Bubbles starts showing her hula hoop talents._

_**ANYTHING BUT LOUD!**_

_**AND REALLY GRITTY!**_

_**DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!**_

_**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!**_

_**In all the RIGHT WAYS!**_

_**ALL MAH UNDERDOGS!**_

_**We will never be, never be…**_

_**Anything but LOUD!**_

_**AND REALLY GRITTY!**_

_**DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_**(for me)**_

_BC graduates. Cast: EHMAHGERD! BC: SHUT UP!_

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_Lift lanterns of hope into the night sky._

_**Won't you come on and come on**_

_Cast chants with her._

_**RAISE YO' GLASS!**_

_**Just come and come and**_

_**RAISE YOUR GLASS!**_

_Ends with original We Can Do It girl pose._

_**For me.**_

_**-BERSERK'S P.O.V.—**_

PURE AWESOMENESS! 00{ STRIKES AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

_**-EVERYONE ELSE'S P.O.V—**_

**O.O**

_**-PANTY GHOST'S P.O.V.—**_

"-And they lived happily ever after." I closed the fairytale book.

"YEAH READ ANOTHER ONE!" They yelled. Entertaining my nephews is exhausting….

* * *

**HORRIBLE CHAPTER but i had to update. 00{ was starting to threaten me...**

**anyways I didn't put all of the music video because of the content but leave a review. Even if it just says hi. (I AM GROWING OBSESSED WITH REVIEWS!)**


	21. Ink Stains

**SO the other day I updated and ppgzrazmin (sorry if I mispelled) had left a review that trashed that chapter. OBVIOUSLY I was pretty freaking mad. But I understood, I knew it was bad. So instead I came up with this whole super dramatic chapter that was so good I wanted to keep you guys waiting. I'll update quickly. Here's the first part. Enjoy :)**

* * *

-_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I walked out of the dressing room as normal as possible when I felt like I was being followed. I turned around but I didn't see anyone. Slightly disturbed, I tried shrugging it off and continued walking. That feeling came back though and I started walking faster. Eventually I got so scared that I was practically sprinting back to Berserk's. I finally reached the gate and closed the door as fast as possible, all while locking it. I checked my watch, 1:30AM. _Well that can't be right._ I tapped on my watch and all of a sudden passed out.

The next morning I woke up with an Oh-My-Taco-Throwing-God-headache. It hurt so bad but was what more curious was, what happened last night? All I remembered was being followed and passing out. I tried to prevent more pain to my head by not adding stress by taking my mind off things. Where is everyone? Oh well, they'll probably come later. I decided to go back to bed. Why does my lower back hurt so much?

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I woke up hanging upside down from a giant fan on the ceiling of the Ruff's penthouse. How come they get a penthouse? Well, anyways, I drifted to the floor, pretty wobbly actually when my neck started hurting. I touched it to rub it, in case it was sore from probably not sleeping right. But when I touched it, I almost shouted in pain. In fact, I did hear a scream. But it didn't come from my mouth.

"BUUUUTTTTEEERRRRCCCUUUPPPPPPPPP!" My blue sister yelled for my aid. Despite the pain, I flew to her almost at the speed of light when I saw her lying on the floor holding onto her hip.

"What happened? Did you fall off of something?" I asked.

"No I just woke up and I bent over in pain, and now I'm lying here." She said smiling like I used to when I was caught stealing cookies from a jar. Ah memories….

"Lemme see." She rolled over, wincing in pain and trying not to cry, she knows me well enough not to cry unless it's serious. I bent down and rolled up her shirt, nothing. Trying to swallow all awkwardness, I rolled down (slowly) her pants when I saw it. Surprises of all surprises, and ehmahgawds of ehmahgawds, it was there.

Bubbles,

Sweet little Bubbles,

Had a,

Tattoo.

I started laughing, the pain in my neck still there though. "You got a _tattoo?_" Her eyes widened, and she looked fearfully at it. Sure enough, the gray-blue dolphin pair was still there. No wonder her hip was hurting when she tou- wait a minute.

"Bubbles, can you do me a favor?" I took off my shirt (RELAX I WAS WEARING A TANK TOP) and her mouth formed an O. "What is it?!" I asked worried.

"A tattoo," she said. _Please don't be what I think it is._ "Of Butch's name."

_**SON OF A BIT-**_

* * *

**OKAY BC. We understand your point. **

**BC: How can you do this to me? D-:**

**Butch: Dont act like you don't love it.**

**Me: TRUST ME, what's coming is worse for you two, and brick mostly.**

**Brick: Wha?**


	22. Furious

**thanks for waiting for the next drama filled chapter! Here's part two: Furious...ENJOY!**

* * *

-_**BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

"SON OF BIT-"

I woke up to the sound of Buttercup yelling profanities about Butch I suppose. Who was currently sprawled out in a gigantic pot on the stove? Okay….

"WHAT THE **HELL** HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?" Buttercup stormed in, a confused and slightly fearful Bubbles. I could ask her the same question. Boomer had come to join us, acting normal for once in his life.

"Hey, why is my hair purple?" Whoops, forgot to dye it back again.

"Hey what's this video?" Bubbles asked.

"It's probably what happened." I replied.

"WELL THEN PLAY IT!" A hysterical BC shrieked. She looked at us, "please."

"Ok," I said. "Bubbles, you go with Boomer to try to get his hair back to normal, BC put the video in, and I'm getting something for my headache."

"What about Butch?" They asked.

"He is still passed out in the pot." They shrugged and did as they were told. I came back with vanilla ice cream and offered Buttercup a spoon, being the only one here. We watched the night before unravel.

* * *

_ We were all in my living room, editing the previous video when Boomer came in with mushroom fajitas. We were all pretty hungry, and so we ate. They were actually pretty good. About an hour after finishing, things started going crazy. Butch and Brute brought over 10 cases beer (big surprise there). Soon enough, we all started drinking and kept eating when Blossom (probably the most sober one) decided to take off to the house. The Punks also left, but to who knows where. The rest of us kept going until midnight, when Butch suggested something._

_ "Hey, how about we all go get tattoos." He joked._

_ "I'm down." BC said, stumbling around while doing so._

_ "Yeah me too! –Hic-" Bubbles giggled._

_ "I'm going to stay behind." I said. "Someone's gotta take care of the Pantry Ghost."_

_**"I don't need you bitches here!" **__He replied. "__**Unless the blond one is staying…."**_

_BC flipped him off for her sister and they left. Butch filmed their tattoo experience. They got there and Bubbles got a dolphin tattoo, and BC got Butch's name._

_ "So what's going to be dude?" the tattoo man asked._

_ "HEY YOU'RE HERE!" Blossom and Berserk said._

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I was walking into the bathroom to take a shower when I woke up again. My head still hurt, but I tried to ignore it. I was getting the tub when I slipped and landed on my lover back. Well, it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. I got up, and touched my back. But when I had gently applied light pressure to it, I shouted. I saw reflection in the mirror, expecting to see a bruise, but instead it was a dark pink cherry blossom with the letters _FOREVER P!NK_ on top.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V—**_

"Boomer whatever it is that makes you crazy, you should really stop it," Bubbles scorned as she tried her best to get rid of my purple hair.

"I am, Clinton is the cause of all the stress in my life. Catching him will end it all." I responded.

"Clinton, the butterfly?"

"Yeah."

"Trust me, I've been there before." She said, now styling my hair and changing it up.

"FINALLY someone who understands!" I smiled, probably silly because she started giggling. Then the hair curler started steaming and burning my hair.

"Oh no!" She shrieked.

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

_They finally came back to the house, even more ditzy and drunk, if that was possible. During this mess, Butch and Buttercup were dancing with champagne in their hands._

_ "Butch I have to tell you something," Buttercup slurred. He grunted._

_ 'What happened?"_

_ "I like you." She smiled._

_ "I like you too."_

_ "NO! I like you like you."_

_ "You mean like you like love you?"_

_ "YEAH LIKE THAT! I love you." She giggled._

_ "I love you too Blossom."_

My eyes widened. I looked at Buttercup, who was red before. Now, all the color had drained out of her face. Both of us were speechless.

"Hey guys, what are we watching?" Butch came, finally awake from the kitchen. Oh no, this is going to be bad.

"YOU FUCKING, LYING ASSHOLE!" I knew it. Buttercup yelled, on the verge of tears. Whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or sadness, I couldn't tell. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LIKED YOU, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT! YOU MAN-WHORE!" She threw her spoon at him and darted off, breaking our ceiling in the process. Great, after we had just had it fixed.

"What the hell's her problem?" Butch whined. That's when the shock left me, and was replaced by anger.

"YOU LIKE _BLOSSOM?!_" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Don't play dumb you idiot!"

"I DON'T LIKE BLOSSOM!" He yelled back at me, losing his patience.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS?!" I replayed the last moments of the video. Butch hesitated before saying anything, and I lost any patience I had and left.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I smashed everything in my path: trees, building, even a small toy puppy. I don't care if people where watching, fuck I'M STARTING TO NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE.

"BUTTERCUP!" Brick grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"WHAT!"

Before I got an answer, he crushed his lips against mine. I could've pushed him off, but I was too angry. He was angry, I could feel it. So I wrapped my arms around his shirt, pulling it closer to me. The rush of emotions and memories flooded me. He pulled me closer to him too and kissed again.

* * *

**OH MY POOP THIS DRAMA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? WHAT MEMORIES WENT THROUGH BUTTERCUPS MIND? WHAT BUTTERFLY EXPERIANCE DID BUBBLES HAVE. AND HOW WILL BLOSSOM AND BUTCH REACT? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT. i would also like to get to know you all loyal readers so KIK me! MY username is _PollieT_. now R&R!**


	23. Except this time

**I HAVE UPDATED! I hope this explains what previously happened.**

* * *

-_**BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

We pulled apart. What have I done?

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I looked at Brick, he looked back at me.

"Sorry, I-I," I started.

"Don't be, I was…" he started.

I waved my hand in the air, shushing him. After an awkward two seconds, I flew away as fast as possible.

I got back to Berserk's flat and sighed. UGH I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS STRESS AGAIN RIGHT NOW!

"Whattup Buttercup?" Berserk asked. I jumped and sighed.

"Berserk, I _don't_ have time for this right now." And I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I got home and punched the wall, it'll be fixed later. Then I went up to my room and slammed the door behind me. For lack of anything better to do, I decided to take a nap. Normally naps help me process life through dreams, which is ironic considering I rarely get sleep. I'm kind of an insomniac, due to "too much thinking" apparently. Well anyways, time for bed….

* * *

_ "WHY CAN'T I BE A PART OF YOUR TEAM?!" An eight year-old- Princess screeched. Ugh, she just doesn't quit. "I could give you ALL the money you want!"_

_ "It's not a thing about money, we can get all the money we want," I replied while trying to focus beating a computer at chess. "It's about you being a stupid girl who thinks she can get anything in life by asking her daddy to pay for it, and besides, if you were to join us, it would be uneven."_

_ "Who cares?"_

_ "The Puffs and we agreed to fight evenly, three vs. three or two vs. two, or one on one. We can't use weapons, especially Antidote X or anything with it, on each other and only rely on our strength and strategy. Finally, we are not to kill each other, seriously injure yes, but not kill."_

_ "BUT THEY KILLED YOU!"_

_ "I'm sure they didn't mean to," Boomer said from afar._

_ "Thank you Boomer," I replied._

_ "UGH!" Princess stormed out._

* * *

_ Later that night, I heard something in my room. I was pretty tired, so I tried to ignore it. I regretted it when I felt something stab my arm._

_ "AW WHAT THE HELL!" I turned to see Princess, of all the freaking people in the world._

_ "Hey Bricky-poo," God hearing her say that is more painful than the shot. "I FORGIVE you, once again, for rejecting me. But I came up with the __**perfect **__plan. I've injected you with a deadly disease…"_

_ "WHAT!?"_

_ "And when you die in a two weeks, make sure your brothers don't come, your body will be too dead for the virus so it will attach itself to another chemical X being, The Puffs who for sure will attend your funeral."_

_ "YOU'RE PLANNING ON KILLING ME?!"_

_ "Okay, so maybe I haven't completely forgiven you… But don't worry. I'll give you a kiss on the last day before you die."_

_ "You might as well stab me to death," I spat back._

_ She pointed her nose up and started to climb out my window. "It's only a matter of minutes before the symptoms kick in.."_

_ "Whatever,"_

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I laid on my bed thinking back on that two week vacation. I was home alone because the Professor took Blossom to a 15 day science convention and Bubbles went to camp. I had to stay home to take care of Townsville and attend summer school….

I'll never forget those two weeks that kind of changed me.

* * *

_ I woke up in the middle of the night thirsty and a little hungry. I had bought a small cake earlier, so I jumped up for my A.M triple B snack to get some cake. I had just taken it out and about to cut a slice when a crazed Boomer kicked down my door, making me spill my milk in shock._

_ "WHAT THE HECK?!"_

_ "BUTTERCUP WHERE IS THE PROFESSOR?!" He shouted in my face, his blue eyes about to explode. Before I had a chance to say anything (or slap him, for that matter) Butch came in after him carrying a sweaty, fever-looking Brick on his back._

_ "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled._

_ Brick tried explaining, but only wheezes came out. "Princess injected him with some deadly disease that supposed to kill him in two weeks."_

_ "WHY? Did he like, break up with her or something?" I asked._

_ "They never went out!" Butch argued._

_ "They never went out?" Brick rolled to his side and threw up; I couldn't tell if it was because he is sick or because I mentioned him going out with Princess._

_ "Can you get the Professor?!" Butch asked losing his patience. "We don't know what to do, and Google didn't help."_

_ I rolled my eyes. "Of COURSE Google didn't help!"_

_ "We also tried Bing."_

_ "THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU LOOK UP ONLINE!" I shouted. _

_ "Help us," Boomer said with a puppy dog face. I was tempted to say no._

_ A hand tugged on my blanket. "Please," Brick said weakly._

_Well, I couldn't exactly say no (I am a good person.) So I helped them carry Brick to the lab and I hooked him up there. Now what? I don't even know how to use a first aid kit?! That's Blossom's, maybe Bubbles's thing. But me? That's when an idea clicked to my head._

_I waited for the Professor to pick up. "Hello?"_

_"PROFESSOR!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud. "I have an assignment f-for, um SCIENCE, yeah science a-and I REALLY need your help."_

_"Sweetie do you know what time it is? I'm tired, can't Blossom or Google help you?"_

_"Trust me, Google won't help. PLease prof., PLEASE!" I begged._

_"Alright, alright. What's your thesis?"_

_"Oh, well I'm wondering what would happen if a chemical X being was injected by unknown chemicals that feed on every drop of Chem X in your body until you die, and the process only lasts two weeks."_

_"Umm...well that's a little morbid don't you think."_

_"I think it's a great idea. Oh, and within minutes of the virus injected in the being, you get fever-like symptoms. Sweating throwing up, etc."_

_"Well, I suppose the chemicals would be very hard to get."_

_"What if an extremely rich person made it?"_

_"You have quite an imagination, do you realize that BC?"_

_"Can we please hurry, I'd like to finish this as soon as possible."_

_"Okay, okay, well you have to find out the chemicals. In my lab, there's something to trace chemicals, you can sketch it I suppose."_

_"How does it work?"_

_"Well, you plug it in to turn it on and..." I wrote everything down while Boomer stayed with Boomer, wearing a protective suit. Butch paced angrily in the living room. I had to admit, I was very nervous too, I had completely forgotten about my cake..._

* * *

_Since we only had 1 protective suit, and I didn't want to take any chances, only one person was allowed in with Brick. Most of the time it was me, since I was the one who knew how to cure him. But his brothers came in from time to time. Butch less than Boomer visited, maybe he can't stand seeing his brother so weak. But Boomer, well, he made Brick a teddy bear. A TEDDY BEAR. A little reddish-brown thing, with a black nose, red patches in the ears and a red bow around his neck. A cute little thing, but I'm not sure Brick would enjoy a teddy bear._

_Out of pure luck and hard work, he survived. In fact, only twenty minutes before the exact time Princess had shot him. It was around two, maybe three in the morning. Blossom and the Professor would be back in a couple hours. Bubbles would be back in one more week. Without them, I had really bonded with these boys. Boomer is funny and the you can loyal but sorta clueless guy, while Butch was the annoy you but defend you type of guy. Brick, judging from how he acted when he was on the verge of death, was kind, arrogant but not as much as when healthy, and still very sarcastic._

_That night (or morning, technically), after giving Brick a final dose of Chemical X to help speed up his healing process and leaving him in Boomer's care, Butch and I went to Princess's house and got our payback. Within minutes, she had started shivering with a non- lethal (though Butch wanted to kill her) virus that should make her think twice about infecting others. Then, we snuck into her lab and "borrowed" some equipment. Now, only chemical X beings may enter and leave the Ruff Household._

_Yes, maybe I shouldn't have been helping them so much. But the Puff, the true hero in me couldn't help not helping them. Yes, maybe they will forget and completely destroy Townsville, but I'm not a think about all the consequences before acting type of person. Right before they left, we shared some brownies and milk. It was now four. I saw their trails light the sky. I turned around when something tapped my shoulder. I faced the shoulder-tapper, Brick. Before I had a chance to say anything, he pecked my lips. Then flew away. They didn't cause as much trouble anymore..._

* * *

Now it's been 7 years and Brick shared yet another moment with me but this time, he's in love with Blossom. I toyed with my green blanket.

And I'm in love with Butch.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I hope that clears things up. I also hope you enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	24. FRANK

**I'M BAAAAAAACK! JUST GIVING YOU A HEADS UP, THIS STORY IS GOING TO END SOON.**

**YOU GUYS: NOOOOOOOO! D':**

**WELL, ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR, BESIDES, THERE ARE QUITE A FEW CHAPPIES LEFT. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I sat on my bed, tired but not enough to sleep. I had gotten enough rest during my dream. It decided to play back that memory, but how does that help? What does it mean? That I have feelings for Buttercup? No. I have had enough proof to know that I felt strong feelings for Blossom. Maybe it was that memory, plus the anger I got from the video, that triggered the urge for me to kiss her, dear lord. She's not ugly; in fact she is very attractive. But I can't handle her. She's too impatient, short tempered and impulsive. Butch may see her as a challenge, which she is to him, but to me she's practically impossible.

I peered at to black beady eyes staring at me. Frank, the teddy bear Boomer had given me while I was sick. I pretty much only use him as an armrest, or when I "talk" to him, I am just trying to sort things out. Right now, I think I should consult him. So I stood up and grabbed him by arm and explained to him everything that's going on. He sat there, patiently, absorbing it all.

* * *

_**-BERSERK'S P.O.V.—**_

"IT'S NOT FUNNY BERSERK!" Blossom scolded at me. But that only made me laugh harder, oh the hilariousness of it all. "EXPLAIN THIS!" Blossom was pretty red, (as if she was never before) and pointed at her tattoo.

"How should I-" I was cut off by my laughter. "e-hahaha explain it? You're the one with the- pfft- TATTOO!" I said the last part a little loud before exploding into another fit of laughter.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT OR NOT!" She kept yelling, in panic I assume.

I shook my head. Maybe I could turn this into a video. But which song should she sing? We're kind of running out and she and Brick haven't even _kissed_ yet. Or maybe she has, last night. I should ask Brick, maybe he'll remember. I checked the clock; he might be asleep by now. I'll ask tomorrow. IN THE MEANTIME I shall look for another song…

"Psst." I heard a whisper.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Please don't be Slenderman… oh wait he can't talk.

"Hey you." He tapped me from behind.

"WHATTHEHELLGETAWAYRAPIST!" I shouted in one breathe and smacked the thing behind me out of reflex.

"Ow!" I looked around and saw nothing, no one. Who the hell is doing this?

'Down here," I looked down to see a small, reddish- brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck. A teddy bear? I should check my medication again.

"You want to know a secret?" He asked slyly with an evil glint in his beady black eyes.

I nodded slowly. I leaned down and he whispered into my ear something about Brick, something he had just told him. I widened my eyes.

"Yep, and don't tell him I told you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Frank, his teddy bear. OH WAIT-" He started.

"TOO BAD SUCKER!" I started laughing maniacally. No medication problems, just sugar again. I flew out my window to tease Brick when I stopped short in mid-air. If he truly kissed Buttercup, then that ruins the plan! NO! This CAN NOT happen. I've got to talk to him to confirm this, and if it's true. Well, I've got some sense to smack into that boy. God first me, then Blossom now BC. He's not careful and he'll end up like Butch: a man-whore. Ha-ha, man-whore.

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.-**_

I finished curling the ends of Boomer's hair, which he did not really enjoy. But oh well. I decided to keep going with practicing my hair stylist skills so Boomer is currently reading _Vogue_ while haviong his hair under one of those hair-drying thingies. Soon his hair will be Honet Gold!

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S**_** P****.O.V.-**

:D!


	25. Crap

**I'm BAAAAAAACKKKKKKK!**

**Bubbles: You weren't gone for long.**

**Me: I know Bubbly, but I am almost done with the story i have the PERFECT ending and I just want to get it over with.**

**Blossom: I thought you liked writing this.**

**Me: I do, but when I came up with the ending I wanted to just write it already, but I will be SO SAD when this is over. *sniff* I don't even have 100 reviews...**

**Butch: Read, before she starts crying.**

**Me: LEAVE ME ALONE BUTCH OR ILL KILL YOU!**

* * *

-_**BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I sat on the couch, surfing through channels with Frank beside me. Weird, he disappeared then just came back…oh wells.

"BRICK SEBASTIAN JOJO!" Berserk crashed through the walls of the living room. All the repairs this house is going to need…

"My middle name isn't Sebastian."

"No? Then what is it?"

"Antonio…"

"Oh yeah. Well like I was saying," she continued. She walked over to couch and grabbed a cushion and beat me with it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT THE HELL WITH YOU!? KISSING BUTTERCUP WHILE IN LOVE WITH BLOSSOM AFTER BREAKING UP WITH ME! YOU MAN-WHORE CAN'T YOU FREAKING MAKE UP YOUR MIND! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH BUTTERCUP, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BLOSSOM YOU IDIOT. YOU'RE RUINING THE PLAN DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT CLICHÉ MEANS?!" She said, never stopping and still smacking me. Now I have to pay for another cushion too.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BUTTERCUP! THAT KISS WAS A ONE TIME THING!" I said, wait a minute. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT KISS?!"

"Easy, Frank told me." She pointed at the stuffed creature. Instead of freaking out, I know she is simply manipulating me because stuffed animals can't talk, so I shall react calmly and rationally.

"WHAT THE FRACK FRANK! HOW COULD YOU SPILL MY SECRETS YOU BITCH!" I yelled, going against my better judgment.

To my surprise, the bear smiled sheepishly and started running away. I was about to go after it when Berserk grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to tell ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT THAT CAUSED ALL THIS!" Gulp.

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

I stopped still. Boomer fell asleep waiting for his hair to finish. Now that I think of it, the chemical X in him could've changed his hair back to normal. Oh well, but that's not what stopped me from styling his hair. I had heard everything… Brick…

Brick kissed Buttercup?

* * *

I walked in to Brat's room (which she shares with me) somberly sort of. Just thinking, processing everything I had just heard. I sat on the bed when Brat walked in.

"What's wrong Bubblies? Bubblio, Bubblita?" She called me various nicknames, not that it really bothers me. When I didn't answer, she got more serious and sat next to me.

"What's the matter Bubbles?"

I told her, just because. I thought maybe she could help me understand, not that there is much. Brick kissed Buttercup. Period. But, it's so much more complicated than it sounds. I mean, BC likes, maybe loves Butch. Brick feels the same towards Blossom I'm sure. Then why did they kiss? Buttercup knows how Blossom feels. Oh I should tell Brat to keep this a secret, since she's sort of a gossip.

"Brat promise you won't-" But she was already gone. Oh no.

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V—**_

_What the hell was all of that about? _I had left the house while the repairmen came and decided to take a walk to the park. This park, where the carnival was a few days ago. I walked around, my hands in my pockets and my thoughts on a certain Puff. What was that video about? I don't love Blossom. I never really liked her. (Too bossy and know-it-all if you ask me.) I kicked a can.

"Hello Butch." I turned to see Brat, with a sly smile on her face. God I hope this isn't about _that_.

"What Brat?" I growled.

"I have something I think you'd like to know…"

* * *

_**-BRAT'S P.O.V.—**_

I wasn't thinking of much else when I heard Bubbles. All that crossed my mind was revenge for that asshole. For all of them, though I can't completely blame Buttercup. It's not her fault Butch left Brute for her, which made Brute slip into a slight depression. Brick, making all of us go to the hospital when he left Berserk for Blossom. Boomer and I never really went out, his stupidness turned me off.

So I saw this as an opportunity to take revenge. Butch, he never cared if had hurt my sister or not. As if she didn't have feeling, except for angry ones. Well, time for him to suffer as well.

"You know Brick and Buttercup hooked up last night right?" I said slyly.

He stopped, turned around and looked at me in the eye.

"_What?_" He growled.

I never stopped smirking. "You heard me."

He said nothing then, just took off. I chuckled, and flew away.

* * *

_**-BRUTE'S P.O.V.—**_

I was in the park with Breaker; we were having our first official date. Nothing much, just kicking the soccer ball around, but after a while we got tired and decided to walk around. It was sweet, he was sweet. Next thing I know, an enraged Butch barreled down on us and accidently tackled both of us. Well, Breaker more than me anyways. He got up, furious again and punched down a tree. Well, good thing we were alone.

"What wrong Butch?" Breaker asked him.

"Yeah man what the hell?!" I asked, annoyed with him ruining my date. Not that it, no yeah. It mattered…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR COUNTERPART?!" Butch yelled at me.

"Well, I suppose you do have problems. Maybe you were dropped too much as a child?" I suggested, biting back a smile. Breaker snorted.

"I am TALKING about BUTTERCUP!" He yelled at me again.

"How should I know?" I said.

"Because your sister was so _kind_ enough to let me know that she's _sleeping _WITH MY BROTHER!"

"I never thought she's like Boomer…"

"I AM TALKING ABOUT BRICK DAMMIT!" He kicked the trashcan, leaving a dent. "GOD YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Breaker tried defending me. Don't really need it though, still cute. Like a tough little 5- year old…

"Are you going to stop me?" He seethed. Breaker lunged at him, Butch following his actions. Crap.

* * *

**r&r. :)**


	26. Work it out

_**-BERSERK'S P.O.V—**_

I stared at the man-whore that stood before me with a sheepish smile after seeing the video of last night.

"So let me get this straight," I started. "Last night, the Puffs all got tattoos and Buttercup told Butch that she loved him and in his drunken state he said he loved Blossom and both of you went crazy and you ended up kissing BC?" I stated.

"Um, yes?"

I sighed and tried to relax. "YOU JACKASS HOW COULD YOU JUST GO KISS BUTTERCUP IN HER MOMENT OF WEAKNESS WHEN YOU LOVE BLOSSOM?!" I kept punching him with the torn pillow.

"CALM DOWN!"

"I am, hitting others and breaking things is the most effective way to calm down."

"And to go to a mental institute."

"Bitch you would say that…"

"You would know."

"You know what, I AM TELLING BLOSSOM!" I said.

"NO WAIT DO-" His voice was drowned out but the wind in my ears.

* * *

_**-BRUTE'S P.O.V.—**_

"I SAID STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!" I growled to no avail because the boys kept fighting, pretty much a tie. Well, they asked for it.

I jumped in and kicked Butch off Breaker and held Breaker, he's pretty mad now but I'm sure his regular peppy self will return in no time.

"LOOK," I told them both. "I will go talk to Buttercup about this since Brat was probably messing with you for what you did to me." I glared at Butch. "Come on Breaker, let's go."

"Ok, BYE BUTCH!" He smiled, *sweat drop* god this child…

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.-**_

I laid down on my bed with a pillow covering my face and my IPod's earphones in my ear (where else) losing myself in the music. Ahhhh….

"BUTTERCUP!" A fuming Brute walked. Goddammit.

"I didn't take your blanket, mine's lighter." I still didn't look up at her.

"Not that, I need to talk to you about what happened with Brick."

I had her against the wall in seconds, my hand on her throat. "What do you know?" I growled.

She wasn't scared, (we aren't scared of each other) and pushed me off. "Is it true you fucked him?"

"_WHAT?_ Who the hell told you that?"

"Butch practically yelled it in my face when I was with breaker, Brat told him." How does she know?

"Well then tell your _sister_ that we only kissed and WHY WOULD SHE TELL BUTCH!?"

"So you guys just kissed?" She asked ignoring my previous question.

I sighed, "Yeah, that's it."

"You need to talk to him, before I end up killing him," she said, half sarcastically, half serious.

I stared at the floor, "Fine."

I waited in the park for my stupid _counterpart_ to come, Brute and breaker were hiding nearby, in case things got out of hand and I kill Butch. Finally he arrived, not looking very happy I might add.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He snapped. "How could you do that to me with my brother, MY _BROTHER!"_

"How could _I_ do that to _you_?" We both started yelling now. "HOW COULD _YOU_ FO THAT TO _ME_?!" I said, ordering my tears to fall back,. The last thing I need for this asshole to see my cry.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who slept with my brother."

"I did NOT do that! I would never! I don't like him like that, I like,"

"Who?" he interrupted.

"You," I muttered quietly. "I like you, and I=I thought you liked me…"

He looked at me somberly.

I glared back. "I guess I was wrong. You love Blossom! I mean come on, really? _Blossom?"_

"What are you talking about? I don't like her?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" I lost my patience. "I heard you PERFECTLY well in the video. You love Blossom. Honestly, I maybe would've expected you to like Bubbles. But Blossom?"

"I don't like her. Besides, you did stuff with Brick."

"I ONLY KISSED HIM BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVED BLOSSSOM!"

"THAT WAS A DRUNKEN MISTAKE!

"Yeah, sure it was…"

"GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING STUBBORN!"

"Well why do you have to-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Berserk yelled, in fact, everyone was here. When did they get here?

"Buttercup," Brick said, Butch was just about ready to pounce on him. "Stop Berserk, she's planning on telling Blossom!"

"You sick bastard," Butch seethed. "You know what? I'm going to do the honors of telling Blossom."

"Wouldn't that ruin your little _plan_ Berserk?" I glared at her. She paled.

* * *

_**-BERSERK'S P.O.V.—**_

Oh yeah.

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V—**_

"What plan?" I asked.

"Oh just the plan Berserk and Blake made to get you and Blossom together. That's what this whole thing is about." Buttercup said, dripping with anger. What?  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Berserk yelled at Buttercup.

"Heard you and Blake on the phone once during my A.M triple-B snack." She replied with aloofness.

"This is a set-up?" I said. Berserk looked at me and bit her lip, nodding ferociously.

" LET ME GO MAN-WHORE!" Buttercup pushed my green brother off, he was holding her arm. She flew off, and he followed. I didn't, I shouldn't. They can figure this out, they always could.

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU CLINTON!

* * *

**Hey well there's another chappie. SHOUT OUT TO sk8rgirl709 FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! I know she's 102, but i left two reviews a long time ago so yeah. CONGRATS! THE REST: r&r**


	27. Buttercup

**YES I HAVE RETURNED!**

**BC: ABOUT FREAKING TIME!**

**ME: Oh, so eager to find out what happened between you and Butchie boy?**

**Butch: :D**

**BC: Fuck off, fuck off and read.**

* * *

**-NARRATOR'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

Our dysfunctional pair of greens now left an uneasy group of six to depart. Each one with their own troubles circling their minds, and only a small tune to describe it…

_**~Buttercup:**__ Almost never win first place, I don't support the "brain" teams. I can't take direction and my socks were never clean…_

_**~Butch:**__ Teachers dated me; my "parents" hated me. I was always in a fight 'cuz I can't do nothing right._

_**Brute:**__ Every day I fight a war against the mirror, I can't take the person staring back at me._

_**~Brick:**__ I'm a hazard to myself, don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy…_

_**~Blossom:**__ It's about you and all yourself, so irritating. Don't want to be my friend no more,_

_**~All Greens and mentioned Reds:**__ I want to be somebody else…_

_**~Bubbles:**__ LA told me, you can be a star. All you have to change, is everything you are._

_**~Boomer:**__ Tired of trying to catch, that damn bug Clinton. He's so poopy, and too fast to see._

_**~Brat:**__ Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something?_

_**~Bash:**__ I'm living the life of someone else…_

_**~Berserk:**__ 'Cuz I'm a hazard to myself! Don't let me get me; I'm my own worst enemy._

_**~Blake: **__It's about you and all yourselves, so irritating. Don't want to be my friend no more_

_**Blues and latterly mentioned Reds:**__ DON'T LET ME GET ME!_

_(GUITAR SOLO)_

_**~All:**__ OH I'M A HAZARD TO MYSELF! DON'T LET ME GET ME! I'M MY OWN WORST ENEMY! It's about you and yourselves, so irritating. Don't want to be my friend no more. I want to be somebody else…_

_(music fades, well, the music in their head does)_

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

Against my better judgment, I followed Buttercup and Butch to help them straighten things out. It wasn't long until I realized Brick was trailing behind me. I stopped us in midair.

"Are you sure you want to be here Brick?"

He gulped. "I feel like I should."

Nodding, we kept flying until we reached the Ruff's penthouse, now falling apart. I barely opened the door when a chunk of the ceiling fell down, showing a scared Butch zipping from one place to another, trying to avoid Buttercup wrath. /CRASH/ Speak of the devil…

"BUTCH YOU GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Well, something happened for them to have swapped moods like that.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU _WOULD_ GO OUT WITH BUBBLES?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!" Ah there it is.

"I DIDN'T SUGGEST IT! I MEANT I WOULD EXPECT OVER BLOSSOM!" Hey! "YOU'RE TOO STUPID FOR HER TO LIKE YOU!" Well yeah…..

"EXCUSE ME?! SHE WOULD GO OUT WITH AN IDIOT!"

Hope he's not talking about Brick, not that I would go out with him….

"SAYS YOU!"

"NUH-UH, SAYS ALL THE BLOSSOMER FANS OUT THERE!" The what now?

"HEY YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Brick yelled over them. Instantly. Both of them came, wondering what was going on, but never of them let their guard down.

"YOU FUCKING GINGER I WILL RIP YOUR PRECIOUS HAT TO SMITHERINS!" Butch threatened.

"FIRST OF ALL, you better calm yo' chia pets down Butch." Buttercup stifled a laugh and Butch's eye started twitching…

"Second of all, LOOK AT THIS PLACE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CLEAN AND FIX IT ALL BY YOURSELVES!"

"HEY IT WAS BLUBBERBUTT'S FAULT ALRIGHT!" Butch said.

"YOU ASSWIPE!" Buttercup then proceeded in pelting a kitchen sink at his head. "STOP FUCKING GIVING ME THOSE STUPID ASS NICKNAMES BITCH!" Now it was the stereo. " BETTER LEARN TO FUCKING RESPECT ME BASTARD!" Good-bye grandfather clock. "OR I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU WITH A SCALPEL!" And there goes the Xbox…

"Buttercup relax, you're breaking everything." I tried.

"TELLING ME TO RELAX?! THIS BITCH IS THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO COOL DOWN!" My infuriated sister grabbed Butch by his hair and shoved him in the toilet, flushing it repeatedly.

"COOL ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

"BUTTERCUP IVY UTONIUM YOU STOP HARASSING THAT MAN-WHORE THIS INSTANT!" She reluctantly complied with me, and pushed him off. He stumbled around before getting ready to hurt BC. Brick, luckily, restrained him before he could.

"Now, I want you to apologize to him."

"But he-"

"NOW Buttercup, I' waiting."

"I'm sorry," she grumbled.

"You're sorry what?"

"I'm sorry your parents dropped you too much as a child." She smirked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT…" Butch started.

"Just forget about it Butch."

He left himself out of Brick's hold. "Fine, if Buttercup kisses me."

"I'M SORRY but I am not kissing someone whose mouth was just in your guys' toilet. That's just even more disgusting then a regular person's potty."

"Hey, I'll have you know…"  
"Brick please, we don't want to hear your poo adventures." I stated, biting back a smile. "And Buttercup, just go kiss your stupid counterpart. You deserve it after shoving him in the toilet."

"Fine." She walked up to a smirking-in-victory Butch and leaned in.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!?" Butch cupped his *ahem* yeah, and bent down slowly, returning to his rightful position on the floor. Hehe… My sister must've kneed him where the wind don't blow.

…

Ok ew, my mind just made a very dirty connection there. Let's just pretend I said where the sun don't shine.

"BLOSSOM INGRID UTONIUM I HAVE A SONG IDEA!" Berserk crashed through the floor. Brick face-palmed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know what it is?"

"No I don't."

"Uh huh, you know what it is…." Oh I get it.

"Black and white isn't from P!NK."

"YOU PINK POOP IT'S CALLED BLACK AND YELLOW!"

"I knew that…"

"Sure you did, Agent 00{ doesn't believe you…" I closed my eyes tightly in order to gain patience.

"Observing the phosphenes are you?" What?

"What is the idea for the new song?"

"FUCKING PERFECT! :D" She tilted her head and smiled largely to make the emoticon. God that looks creepy…

"Alright then….."

"Well COME ON LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!"

* * *

_**-TIME SKIP TO AFTER VIDEO BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT ALL—**_

"Ready Butchie Boy?" Buttercup smirked, rolling her neck in circles and shooting her arms forward to stretch them quickly.

"Let's see what you got, little girl…**(a/n reference to the story **_**Let Love Down**_**)**" Butch leered back from the other side of the ring.

"Alright you guys bring it in," Brute was the referee of the match. "Let's get this straight, clean fight. One 3-minute round, no weapons, no superpowers, no low blows or chest _Butch_." He rolled his eyes. "Butch if you win BC will forgive you of everything. BC if you win, he can't eat anything after 7:00pm correct?"

"WHAT?! But it 6:55!"

"SHUT IT BUTCH! Yes Brute, that's correct," My green-eyed sibling put the mouthpiece in her mouth. Butch followed.

"YEAH ALRIGHT BRUTE! YOU GO GIRL!" Breaker yelled waving little green flags with her name and a foam finger. Oh, and the hat….can't forget about the hat.

She sighed. "I'm not WRESTLING WITH THEM BREAKER!"

"YEAH EXACTLY! COME ON BRUTE! BETTER **WORK** THAT NON-VIOLENCE!" Everyone started laughing at the Breaker for being so adorably hilarious.

Brute growled at us. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered under her breath. "JOJO, UTONIUM, GET TO YOUR CORNERS!" They did as told. She blew the whistle.

Buttercup ran towards Butch and struck him hard with a superman punch, or at least I think that's how it called. Butch hugged her waist and threw her on the floor, but she kicked him off. Though BC swung fast and hard, Butch blocked almost all her hits. When she was open, Butch threw a hook, hitting her jaw. She flew back.

"OOH!"

We expected her to be dizzy or weaker, but she clenched her jaw instead and kept going. In fact, it seems as though that made her go faster, stronger, better. She struck Butch in his face, his side, and his core. All of a sudden, he started hitting back and she started to lose.

It went on and on, going back and forth pretty evenly. It was hard to believe it had only been two and a half minutes. Just when it seemed like Butch was going to win, Buttercup socked him in his temple as hard as she could, knocking him out cold. He fell back down and Brute went to check up on him.

"Ladies and gentleboys," she raised BC's arm. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" The crowd erupted into cheers and lifted a stumbling but smiling Buttercup, pretty much forgetting about Butch. I looked at where he had been, but he wasn't there. No one was watching me, so I stepped around looking for Butch when I saw him, a gleam in his eyes staring at BC.

"You faked it, didn't you."

He looked up at me. "Can't stand hurting my flower. Besides, imagine the pain it would've caused her ego if she lost?"

I snorted, "You really love her?"

He sighed and started stripping off his shirt. OK WHERE IS THIS GOING!? Before he noticed the confused look on my face, I saw it. Why didn't I notice it before?

There, on his lower neck, black ink writing.

_**Buttercup**_

* * *

**BC: That was...**

**Butch: Da Fuck Pollie! You made me look sappy and weak!**

**BC: so sweet.**

**Butch: Um well yeah, you know. It's just the way I am BC.**

**Me: Yeah, right. SO in case you haven't noticed...**

**remember when the characters first came into the Authors note and BC asked how else she should torture butch?**

**Blossom: Yes...**

**Me: WELL I have used EVERYONE'S suggestions!**

**Readers: 0.0 NUH-UH! *checks reviews* *checks story* Oh she did...**

**Me: Well, that was it AND GO TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF BEAUTY COMPETITION AND HELP ME FIND THAT STORY! I left a description in the author's note.**

**All: R&R BITCHES!**


	28. My Last Day

**Hey guys, I want to say thanks to everyone who has supported this story since thee beginning, and the ones who joined in, This chapter's not so good, but it's not the last one so don't worry. I also want to give a shout-out to a few readers who have not only read and reviewed this story, but all my other ones as well. Puffs, Ruffs, will you do the honors?**

**Blossom: SaurkaJapan!**

**Brick: Brutegirl62**

**Bubbles: tomboygreengurl!**

**Boomer: cruelistnightmare!**

**Buttercup: shadamylova**

**Me: AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!**

**Butch: Guest**

**Me: YES we can't forget about dear Guest. If you're names not here well, I would add more but there's only so many ruffs and puffs. PRIZES TO ALL PREVIOUSLY NAMED(except guest, sorry) SHALL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE BOTTOM! :D**

* * *

**-BLOSSOM'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

"BUTCH I FELL IN! HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT?!" Buttercup yelled, not taking her eyes of the screen. "Oh never mind I found the stairs…" They've been playing God of War for a while now; I cursed Butch for showing her that game. But, *sigh* at least they're not fighting anymore…for now anyways.

"HIT THE FUCKING HYDRA WITH POSEIDON'S RAGE WHEN IT BITES THE WOOD!"

"I'M _TRYING_ BUT THE FUCKING HYDRA KEEPS BITING ME! FUCKING KRATOS MOVE FASTER BITCH!" Ah, my sister's gaming vocabulary, pleasant isn't it?

"Blossom, I need to ask you a serious question." Berserk whispered to me as she took me aside.

"What," I asked intrigued.

"You need to be totally honest."

"I promise."

"Do you like Brick?"

Yes. _SHH don't tell her that! She'll tell him during one of her sugar highs!_ "Umm….I-I-I" _Way to be discreet._

"So you do?"

Might as well. "Yes, but don't tell him. He'll just make fun of me or something."

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Do you _seriously_ think he'll do that to you now? He likes you too, Blake told me so and you should've noticed by now. I mean really,"

"Well,"

"Blossom we're only doing one more song."

I spit out my milkshake. "_What?!_ Why? There are tons of songs we haven't done yet!"

"I know, but you only have to finish this last one. After all, the plan is working."

"To make me looser right?"

She blinked. "Uh ye-yeah. That plan…"

"BUTCH I AM NOT FUCKING THESE WHORES!" What?

"Buttercup, you get a trophy for doing so."

"You get a trophy for fucking whores? That must be the way all guys think. Won any trophies lately Butch?"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

"_Oh, ooh. OH!" _The videogame started making noises.

"Butch I am becoming very disturbed." My sister mumbled quietly. Of course, all the men (RRB) in the room were ignoring her.

"_OOH! OH YES KRATOS! OH! Ohhhhhh….thank you Kratos."_ THANK GOD IT STOPPED!

*from far away* "YOU ARE WELCOME MY CHILD!"

Um…ok.

Sure enough a little trophy icon popped up at the corner of the tv screen. The name of it, (Rocking the ship) just disturbed us more.

"Good job Buttercup," Butch wrapped one hand around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."**(A/N this actually happened to me so yeah)**

* * *

_***THE NEXT MORNING***_

"BLOSSOM WAKE THE PUP UP!" Berserk slapped me over and over again with a rubber hammer. Harsh.

"What the?" I looked at my alarm clock. "Berserk it's freaking five in the morning! Go to bed."

"Blossom this is your last day here and the last song will be sung here. This a special day so you have to WAKE UP!" Berserk ripped the sheets off my inflatable mattress. A treat I got for my last night sleeping here.

"Fine, I'm up."

"GRRRRRRRRRR8!" She darted off leaving a hot pink trail fading away. I rolled my eyes and got off the mattress, and looked for the clothes I came in wearing when Berserk dragged me in: a pink t-shirt and dark blue jeans. But I searched practically the E-N-T-I-R-E room and I couldn't find it.

"BLOSSOM!"

"WHAT?!"

"I forgot to give you your pwesant!" Berserk left me a pink box with a red bow on top. "HURRY UP AND GET READY PINK POOP!"

*sigh* I opened the gift to see, big surprise, my clothes. Except, Berserk did something to them. My t-shirt was now a button up v-neck that had a wavy frill-like cut at the bottom where the left side was higher than the right side. And my jeans had a pink ribbon woven up the sides ending at the waist.

"Thank you Berserk…" I whispered to myself. And I headed downstairs for breakfast, ready for the day, my last day, that awaited me…

* * *

**I'm going to stop there because I ran out of things to write and the chappie wasnt that good anyways. SO PRIIIIIIIIZZZZZZEEEEESSSSSS! ;D**

**Berserk: All five of you, (sorry guest) are to PM Pollie with an idea.**

**Brat: The idea is...**

**Brute: What will Blossom find when she goes downstairs?  
**

**Blake: Pollie will try to put all of you're ideas in,**

**Basher: But if she can't then she apologizes.**

**Breaker: TO THE REST OF YOU: VIRTUAL SNICKERS! :D!**

**Me: R&R!**


End file.
